


The Urge to Kill

by Mymidnightmellody



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymidnightmellody/pseuds/Mymidnightmellody
Summary: Juliet McCall, Scott McCall's adoptive sister was born a werewolf. She's had to hide it from Scott and Stiles, her two best friends her whole life. Until the night Scott was bitten and everything changed forever.Follows canon season 1 of Teen Wolf.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles/OC
Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002126
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room reading a book, silently dreading having to go back to school tomorrow when I heard a bunch of screaming coming from outside my window. I rolled my eyes and set my book aside. Sounds like my two idiot best friends.  


I walked down the stairs barefoot and opened the door. The cold air made goosebumps appear on my arms and legs.  


I saw Scott holding a baseball bat and Stiles hanging upside down from the overhang on the porch  


I interrupted their conversation. "What the hell are you doing here Stiles?"  


He looked over where I was standing and smiled "Oh hey Juliet, Scott and I were just talking about a body that was found in the woods,"  


Stiles flipped himself over like he used to off the swings when we were kids and landed with a thud on the grass.  


"Like a dead body?" Scott asked stupidly  


"No a body of water, yes dumb ass a dead body," Stiles said with heavy sarcasm as he stood up and climbed over the porch railing.  


"You mean like murdered?" I asked.  


Stiles turned to face me "No one knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's"  


"Well hold on," Scott said "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"  


Stiles started getting excited "That's the best part, they only found half!"  


I wrinkled my nose in disgust "Gross,"  


"We're going," Stiles said and pulled Scott and I towards his light blue Jeep.  


"Wait," I said stopping in my tracks.  


"What, come on," Stiles said impatiently  


"I need shoes first idiot," I gestured to my bare feet.  


"Oh,"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, Stiles parked his jeep in front of a sign that read Beacon Hills Preserve, No entry after dark.  


"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as the three of us hopped out of the jeep.  


"You're the one who's always bitching that nothing happens in this town,"  


Ha, if only they knew. I thought.  


Stiles flicked on the flashlight and we ventured into the woods.  


"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the trees.  


"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles replied.  


I pushed my hands deeper into my pockets. Somehow, Beacon Hills is extremely cold even at the beginning of September.  


"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line,"  


"That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one,"  


I rolled my eyes and smacked Stiles in the back of the head. "Stiles, don't be rude, Scott's been training this whole summer I know he'll make it." I glanced at Scott in the half 

dark, made less dark by my wolf senses.  


Scott chuckled and gave me a small smile. For an adopted brother, Scott was really nice.  


"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"  


"Uh," Stiles replied "I didn't even think of that,"  


"And, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" I asked walked in the middle of Scott and Stiles.  


"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles replied as we walked up a muddy, slippery hill, actually it was more like we crawled up it.  


"It's comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said getting breathless from climbing the hill.  


I giggled quietly.  


"I know," Stiles replied almost at the top.  


"Maybe," Scott said, leaning against a tree. "The severe asthmatic should be carrying the flashlight," He pulled his inhaler and shook it a few times before using it. I stopped where I was and held out a hand to help him the rest of the way up the slope.  


I looked around as we scrambled up the hill. I didn't see anything besides trees in the darkness. We got to the top and Scott, Stiles and I collapsed to the ground, behind a very thin tree root.  


"This isn't exactly the best hiding spot," I whispered but they ignored me. I looked up to see what they were staring at.  


Police were slowly walking around with flashlights while police dogs were sniffing around and occasionally barking.  


Stiles scrambled to turn his flashlight off.  


"Come on!" Stiles said, jumping to his feet and running off deeper into the woods.  


"Stiles!" Scott called  


We ran after Stiles. "Wait up," I said. But once again, he ignored me and kept running.  


The police seemed to notice us and started moving towards us.  


"Stiles," I called out quietly.  


I heard one of the officers yelling at Stiles to "Hold it right there!"  


We heard the barking of a dog and Stiles turned around and slipped and fell to the ground. His dad, The Sheriff of Beacon Hills was standing over him, shining a light on him.  


I grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him behind a nearby tree to hide.  


"Hang on, hang on," I heard Sheriff Stilinski say. "This little delinquent belongs to me,"  


I carefully peeked my head out and saw Stiles getting to his feet. "Dad, how are you doing,"  


"So, do you listen in on all my phone calls?" The sheriff asked.  


"No," Stiles said, "Well, not the boring ones,"  


I facepalmed and looked over at Scott who was trying hard not to make too much noise with his heavy breathing.  


"Where are your usual partners in crime?" He asked looking out into the dark forest.  


I quickly moved my head back behind the tree and hoped he wouldn't come looking for us.  


"Who? Scott and Juliet? They're at home. They wanted to get a good nights sleep before the first day back to school tomorrow," Stiles lied "So it's just me. In the woods. Alone,"  


"Scott. Juliet, are you out there?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled, shining the light through the trees.  


Scott and I flattened our selves against the trees even more and tried not to move.  


"Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car. Then you and I, are going to have a conversation over something called invasion of privacy," The Sheriff's voice slowly faded away.  


When they were gone, I let out a long, shaky breath.  


"Well that was a close one," I said "Mom would have been so mad at us if we were caught. Especially with it being the first day of school tomorrow,"  


"Guess we're walking home." Scott said. It thundered loudly as Scott and I walked through the dark forest, trying to find our way out.  


I stopped and listened.  


"Scott, I think I hear something," I said turning my head towards the sound.  


Scott stopped and listened too "I don't hear anything. You're just being paranoid," He said and continued walking.  


Suddenly a loud howl sliced through the air.  


"Did you hear that!" I snapped  


"Yes, Yes I did," Scott said while walking faster.  


I quickly caught up to him.  


Our breath came out in small clouds of mist while we walked.  


I stopped again and strained my ears. Rustling leaves and the sound of branches snapping. Far away at first but steadily getting closer. "Scott, I'm definitely hearing something,"  


Scott pulled out his inhaler again and was about to use it when a big group of deer came stampeding through the trees towards us.  


I quickly jumped out of the way, while Scott got knocked over, his inhaler flew out his hand and landed God knows where.  


The deer flew past him. Hooves coming dangerously close to his head  


"Scott," I said over the thundering of the hooves.  


"Juliet, don't. You might get trampled," Scott said trying to move out of the way but they were running past him at all sides so he couldn't move. The last one came running by and jumped over Scott.  


I ran over to him and helped him up. "Oh my god are you okay?"  


"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me find my inhaler," He pulled out his phone and used it like a flashlight and shone it on the forest floor.  


I was thinking about using my night vision, but seeing as Scott didn't know about that I just pulled out my phone and copied what Scott was doing, noticing a few apology texts from Stiles about having to abandon us in the woods.  


After about 10 minutes of searching, I was about to give up when Scott let out a scream, and fell backwards down a hill.  


"What the hell are you screaming about?" I turned around and almost stepped on a hand.  


I let out a scream and saw a body. Well, half a body. It was blood splattered, pale, and the bottom half of it was missing, cut clean through at the waist. And don't even get me started on the smell.  


"Oh, that's nasty," I whispered.  


I carefully walked down the hill where Scott had tumbled down and saw him getting to his feet and walked away from me.  


I caught up to him and heard a low grumble coming from behind us. We slowly turned around and saw a huge, abnormal human/wolf like creature crouching a few feet away.  


Crap, it was another werewolf.  


It started running towards us. I shifted, feeling the fur grow from my face and my normally short nails turning into terrifyingly long talons and ran straight at it.  


"Juliet! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled from behind me.  


Right when the werewolf and I were about to collide. It jumped over me and landed on Scott.  


I quickly turned myself around and sprinting over where the two of them were.  


I was about to pull it off Scott when it suddenly bit his side and Scott screamed out in pain. I yanked the wolf off and threw him against a tree, leaving a huge crack in it.  


The werewolf growled and ran off in the other direction.  


Scott had taken off running and I shifted back and chased after him.  


"Scott! Scott, slow down!" I yelled but he kept running, clutching his side where the wolf bit him.  


Scott ran out of the woods and onto a road, a car honked the horn loudly and swerved around him.  


I grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him back over to the side.  


"What the hell was that thing!? And what the hell did you turn into to!?" Scott demanded.  


I took a deep breath. "Scott, now is not the time to explain, right now, we need to get home before mom gets home from work,"  


I removed his hand from his side and lifted up his shirt. The bite looked pretty bad but I've seen worse.  


"And we need to take care of that," I said.  


He pulled his shirt back down and clamped his hand over it again. "Fine, but you're explaining this to me the second we get home"  


I nodded as it started to rain as we slowly walked home. I heard a howl a few times but ignored it.  


When we got home, mom, thankfully wasn't.  


We made our way up the stairs and Scott went into his room to have a quick shower.  


I sat on his bed and waited for him to be finished.  


He came out of his bathroom wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He let me carefully clean up the wound even more and put a bandage over it.  


"Thanks Juliet," Scott said climbing underneath his blankets  


"You're welcome Scott," I said, placing the first aid kit in his bathroom. When I turned to Scott, prepared to tell him I was a werewolf and soon he would be too, Scott was fast asleep, snoring loudly against his pillow.  


I sighed and decided it was better to talk to him about this after school tomorrow, hopefully with Stiles present so I could just tell them both at the same time.  


I walked across the hall and into my room, I went into my adjoined bathroom and stripped off my wet, dirty clothes and turned on the shower.  


I stepped under the hot water and washed all the dirt out of my hair and off my body.  


I got out, dried off, put on a pair of checkered pajama pants and a tank top and quickly braided my wet hair before crawling under my blankets, turning off the light and falling asleep within minutes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after I woke up and got dressed, brushed my hair and grabbed my already packed backpack and went downstairs. I was eating my cereal when Stiles texting me asking if Scott and I wanted a drive to school.  


"Scott!" I yelled up the stairs "Do you want a drive from Stiles!"  


"Nah, I'm gonna take my bike, you know, get some cardio in before class," He yelled back.  


"Okay!" I looked out the window and saw Stiles' jeep in the driveway. "Well I'm leaving now! I'll see ya at school,"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and I got out of his Jeep and walked with our arms linked together to our lockers which happened to be right next to each other.  


"Oh look," I heard one of the snotty preppy girls say from behind me. "Adopted McCall hanging out with her nerd friend,"  


I slammed my locker shut, and turned to face her "Yes, I'm adopted, but who cares,"  


"Uh we do. It makes you an even bigger loser, such a loser, that your parents didn't even want you," She said with a sneer  


I clenched and relaxed my fists trying to calm myself down, but I was itching to bring my claws out and scratch that smirk right off her face.  


"My parents didn't give me up, they were killed, in a car accident," I said through clenched teeth.  


"Whatever loser," She said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted her way over to the other snotty girls and they instantly started giggling.  


Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front doors, "Come on, just ignore them. Scott should be here by now, I wanna see that huge bite that he got,"  


I looked up at Stiles, watching the morning light reflect off his light brown eyes and smiled "Okay, but it's pretty nasty looking,"  


We walked outside and saw Scott near his bike.  


When we got over to him the first thing Stiles said was "Hey let's see this thing,"  


Scott carefully pulled up his shirt to reveal the bandage I had put on him.  


"Whoa," Stiles said and reached out his hand to touch it.  


"Hey, whoa," Scott said and recoiled away from Stiles.  


Scott pulled his shirt back down and grabbed his backpack.  


I wrapped my arms around them and they draped an arm over my shoulders. Scott on my right, Stiles on my left  


"It was too dark to see, but I think it was a wolf," Scott said while the 3 of us made our way to the school.  


"A wolf uh, yeah not a chance," Stiles replied.  


"I heard a wolf howling, Juliet heard it too," Scott said  


I nodded, wanting the school day to be over already so I could tell them both about me.  


"No you didn't," Stiles insisted  


"What do you mean, 'no I didn't' how do you know what I heard?" Scott asked  


Stiles laughed slightly "Because California don't have wolves, Okay, Not in like 60 years,"  


But we do have werewolves I thought as we approached the steps.  


"Really?" Scott asked, sounding really confused.  


"Yes really! There are no wolves in California," Stiles stated.  


"Well if you're not going to believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe when I tell you that I found the body,"  


"Are, are you kidding me!" Stiles asked with a huge smile on his face.  


"I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month,"  


"It was pretty gross, cut right in half, from the waist up, I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head," I said  


"That is fricking awesome! This is seriously going to be the best thing that happened to this town since my best friend Juliet arrived!" He said smiling down at me. I smiled back and felt myself blush.  


Wait, blush? I never blush when Stiles says stuff like that to me. Something changed this past summer, every time I'm around Stiles, my body gets all warm and flushed. Must be the wolf instincts messing around with my hormones or something  


The bell rang and the three of us headed to our first class, English, which the three of us had together.  


I took my seat in front of Stiles and the teacher started talking.  


"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," He said while writing stuff on the board.  


"Don't remind me," I whispered and I heard Stiles chuckle quietly behind me.  


Scott looked over at Stiles and I and gave us a small smile.  


"I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios about what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police," He turned around to face us and he pushed his glasses higher on his slightly chubby nose. "Have a suspect In custody,"  


I leaned back, closer to Stiles, "Did you know about this?" I whispered.  


He leaned forwards and whispered in my ear "No, my dad didn't say anything about this,"  


His warm breath tickled my ear and sent a small shiver down my spine. I ignored the feeling and paid attention to the teacher.  


"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the work which is on your desk outline this semester," That earned a few groans from a few people.  


Someone's cell phone rang but I knew it wasn't in this room, So I ignored it, I'm always hearing stuff coming from other rooms down the hall and stuff coming from outside.  


I looked over at Scott who had flinched hard and was looking around the room in confusion.  


Uh oh, It's starting. I thought.  


The ringing stop and I heard a girl talking outside. Scott noticed and was watching the girl with an intense gaze.  


I pretended to be looking at the sheet but I actually was watching Scott watch the girl. She must have been new, and was talking to her mom about not having a pen.  


The principal walked over to her and the two of them started coming inside.  


Their footsteps got louder which meant they were walking to our classroom.  


The door opened and the principal came in followed by a pretty girl with long dark hair and pale skin. She looked like she felt really awkward.  


"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent,"  


I could hear Scott's heartbeat getting faster.  


"Please do your best to make her feel welcome,"  


The principal left the room and Allison sat in the empty seat behind Scott.  


Scott turned around and offered her a pen.  


She look confused at first but then smiled and accepted the pen. "Thanks,"  


Scott turned back around with a huge smile on his face.  


Smooth Scott, real smooth.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After class was over, Stiles and I linked arms and walked out of the room. Scott ran off to his locker.  


Stiles and I met Scott at his locker and Angela, one of our not as close friends came over to us.  


"Can someone please tell me how new girl is here not 5 minutes and she is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"  


"Because she's hot," Stiles said. "Beautiful people herd together,"  


I raised an eyebrow at him.  


"Well except for you. You're beautiful too, but you can actually put up with our oddness," He said with a big smile.  


I laughed and smiled back "Thanks... I guess,"  


Scott staring at Allison, probably trying out his new super hearing that he didn't know he had.  


I listened in too and heard them talking about a party.  


Boring.  


So I went back to talking to Stiles and Angela about what we did over the summer.  


Stiles looked at his watch.  


"Oh crap, Scott we better go now, we have lacrosse practice to get to,"  


"What," Scott snapped out of his trance as Allison walked away with Jackson and Lydia. They were going to the lacrosse field too.  


The guys went to go change and Angela and I sat on the bleachers.  


"So, You and Stiles uh?" She said with a dazzling smile.  


"What, No, we're just friends," I said a little too quick, hoping that the blush rising to my face wasn't that noticeable.  


She laughed "I see the way you two look at each other, and it's more that a friendly glance,"  


"Psh, no-" I started to say, "Wait, us two? You mean... he might feel the same way?" I asked, feeling my whole body flush with warmth.  


"HA! I knew it! You do like him!" She exclaimed bouncing in her seat.  


"Okay fine, I think I might, But its only been recently. Before we would insult and compliment each other like it was nothing. But today, when he said I was beautiful, it just... made butterflies appear in my stomach," I said looking down at my gloved hands.  


She laughed again "Hey, I just wanted to know if you liked him, You didn't have to go all poetic-y on me,"  


I joined in on her laughter but then it died down when the guys came out on the field wearing all the gear.  


Scott noticed Allison sitting on the bleachers behind me and Angela and smiled at her.  


Stiles looked at me and gave me a similar smile. I smiled back.  


"McCall!" The coach yelled "You're in goal," He threw the goalie stick and helmet at Scott.  


"Oh god, this isn't going to turn out well," I said to Angela, "Scott has never been the goalie before."  


Allison started talking to Lydia about Scott and he seemed to notice.  


The referee blew the whistle and Scott clutched his head in pain.  


That whistle is pretty shrill, He'll have to get used to it.  


The first guy brought the stick back and let the ball fly towards Scott who was still holding his head. It hit him right in the face and he fell back into the ground.  


Thank God for that helmet.  


A few guys started laughing at him. Scott got to his feet. The second guy went and this time, Scott caught the ball before it went into the net.  


From his spot on the bench Stiles looked surprised and said "Yeah!"  


Even Coach looked surprised.  


The next couple of guys went and Scott caught every single shot that was thrown at him.  


I heard Lydia and Allison talking about him again and how good he was.  


Werewolf reflexes.  


Jackson pushed his way to the front of the line. He was the best player on the team.  


"Oh god," I heard Scott say.  


Jackson ran at Scott, brought the stick back and let the ball fly towards Scott, who nimbly caught it.  


Stiles stood up and started cheering like the idiot that he is.  


I started laughing at Stiles' reaction. "That is my friend!" He yelled jumping up from his seat.  


Lydia stood up and surprisingly enough cheered too.  


Scott spun the stick around before launching the ball over his shoulder where it landing in the referees lacrosse stick.


	3. Chapter 3

After practice, Scott, Stiles and I decided to go into the woods to look for Scott's inhaler.  


"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott said while we walked over a shallow part of the river and onto the slightly less wet ground.  


Stiles and I, as usual, had our arms linked as we walked.  


"And that's not the only weird thing," He continued. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear," He ducking under a branch. "And smell things,"  


The chilly air was refreshing after being stuck in the stuffy smelling school all day.  


I let out a deep breath of relief and let the cold breeze ruffle my long brown hair around me.  


"Smell things. Like what?" Stiles asked  


"Like the mint mojito gum in your jacket pocket," Scott said.  


I smelled it too, it's been in there for weeks.  


"I don't have any mint mojito gum in my-" He broke off as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out the smushed stick of gum.  


Now would have been a good time to tell them about me being a wolf, but after the excitement of lacrosse practice and meeting Alison, Scott seemed to have completely forgotten about it.  


Scott held his arms out as to say 'see' and kept walking. Stile put the gum back and we caught up to him.  


"So this all started with a bite," Stiles asked.  


"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something," Scott said, sounding worried.  


Stiles removed his arm from mine and linked his fingers through mine instead.  


I felt myself blush. He's never done that before. I tried to ignore it but his touch sent a tingle through my whole body.  


"You know what, I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles said.  


Scott stopped walking and faced us, his eyes flicking down to our joined hands for a second "Are you serious?"  


"Yeah. Yeah I think it's called Lycanthropy," Stiles said in a deadly serious tone.  


How the heck does he know all this?!  


"What's that? Is that bad?"  


"Oh yeah it's the worst. But only once a month,"  


"Once a month?" Scott said confused  


"Mhm, on the night of the full moon," He paused for a second before howling like a wolf.  


I smack him in the arm with my free hand and laughed when Scott pushed him in the chest and he staggered backwards slightly.  


Stiles laughed "You're the one who heard a wolf howling,"  


"There could be something seriously wrong with me," He said as we kept walking through the bright woods.  


"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said teasing, and pathetically growled.  


My heart started to pound slightly faster than it already was from the fact that my best friend was holding my hand!  


"Okay obviously I'm kidding, But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is a full moon,"  


Crap, I forgot about that, I need to be carefully, even though I've gotten good at controlling myself I still need to be careful. We stopped walking.  


"I could have sworn this was it, I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler. Wasn't this the spot Juliet?"  


I nodded. "I think so,"  


Scott crouched down and started searching the ground for his inhaler.  


"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.  


"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks," He said and I let out a small laugh.  


Suddenly I felt someone else standing near us, I looked behind Scott and saw, none other than Derek Hale standing there.  


Stiles noticed and he hit Scott in the arm, telling him to get up.  


Scott stood up and turned around to face Derek.  


Derek walked over to us, dressed completely in black. "What are you doing here?" He demanded "This is private property," His eyes seemed to linger on me.  


"Oh, sorry man, we didn't know," Stiles said. I could hear his heart beat getting faster.  


"Yeah," Scott began slowly "We were just looking for something, But uh, forget it," He said when Derek gave him a stern look.  


Derek's hand shot out and he threw Scott's inhaler at him which he easily caught.  


Derek put his hands in his jacket pockets and swiftly walked away.  


"Come on man, I have to get to work," Scott said in a low voice and started walking back towards the jeep.  


"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles said, stopping Scott. "You remember right he's only a few years older than us,"  


"Remember what?" Scott asked.  


"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago,"  


"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott said looking in the direction that Derek had went.  


Stiles shook his head before quietly saying "Come on," And going back to his jeep, pulling me along with him.  


We dropped Scott off at the Vet's, where the two of us work. Luckily I didn't have to work today. Stiles drove me over to his house where we were gonna go homework.  


Yep, first day back and we already have homework.  


We were sitting on his bed with our papers spread out around us.  


I was working on something for English when Stiles put his hand over mine and said "Are you feeling okay? You seemed really distant and quiet today,"  


I looked up and met his concern filled gaze. I smiled "Yeah, I'm just worried about that huge bite on Scott's side,"  


Stiles smiled back "Yeah, I'm still wondering about the whole hearing-and-smelling-stuff-he's-not-supposed-to thing,"  


I thought for a second before saying, "Stiles... Do you think werewolves actually exist?"  


Stiles replied "Well, I don't know, there really isn't any proof to support their existence,"  


I took a deep breath.  


Now or never.  


"Stiles. I'm a werewolf," I said bluntly  


Stiles looked at me and started laughing "Yeah right Juliet. You. A werewolf. That's a good one,"  


"Fine. I'll show you then. But don't freak out,"  


Stiles watched as I shifted. My ears getting pointy, hair growing slightly on the sides of my face, my fangs coming out, my blue eyes glowing yellow and the claws slowly sliding out.  


"What the hell," Stiles whispered looking utterly confused and slightly terrified. "But, But how?"  


I shifted back. One because it's hard to talk with fangs and two, wolf me wasn't as attractive as normal me.  


"I was born a wolf. Both my parents were werewolves. And you know how they were killed in a car crash?" I asked and he nodded in response "Well, it was a group of werewolf hunters that hit us, they tried to kill me too but I managed to survive so here I am," I tried to be cheerful about the last part but it came out all shaky and weak.  


Stiles cautiously reached out and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and felt myself shaking slightly, I've never told anyone this before.  


"So," Stiles said quietly in my ear. "Scott actually is turning into a werewolf?"  


I nodded "Yeah, and since this is his first full moon, we need to be extra careful and make sure he doesn't go all crazy and kill someone,"  


Stiles pulled away slightly and looked me in the eyes "Will you go crazy and try to kill someone?"  


"No, seeing as though I was born a wolf, I've had a lot of time to practice not killing every single person I see on a full moon,"  


Stiles nodded "So what kind of stuff can you do?" He asked. Stiles loved anything supernatural so I really should have seen this coming.  


"Well, I'm stronger, faster, I can hear and smell better than you. I can see in extreme low light. And I have accelerated healing." Also the claws and fangs but he already saw those.  


A huge smile spread across Stiles' face. "That's so cool."  


I smiled back and glanced down, noticing a few texts. One from Scott, freaking out because the giant bite on his side disappeared, and one from Mom telling me to make sure to be home before curfew.  


I looked up, to see Stiles watching me. "Drive me home?" I asked as I started packing up my homework.  


He nodded and we went downstairs and out to his jeep.  


We drove most of the way home in silence. At one point, Stiles' hand slid off the steering wheel and tentatively placed it over mine. My head shot up as heat bloomed across my chest from the action.  


He shyly looked over at me, I smiled and interlaced our fingers together. When we pulled up to my house, he shut off the car and we sat in silence listening to the soft rain as it hit the roof of the Jeep.  


I checked the time on my phone. 10:59 pm. One minute before curfew. Crap.  


"Thanks for the ride home." I said quietly, looking down at our joined hands.  


"Yeah, no problem." Stiles whispered.  


Before I could chicken out, I leaned across the seat and gently kissed Stiles' cheek. "See you tomorrow." I said and launched myself from the Jeep before Stiles could say anything.  


As I walked up the steps to my house, I risked a glance back at Stiles, who was sitting stunned, with a small smile on his face. His gaze met mine briefly through the windshield, his grin widened and I watched as he reversed out of the driveway and down the street.  


After I walked inside, I ran up the stairs to my room where I quickly hopped in the shower. When I emerged from the bathroom, steam curling out from behind me, I put on an oversized t-shirt that I took from Scott and a pair of pink polka-dotted pajama shorts and fell to sleep thinking about Stiles and kissing him in more places than just his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, feeling lighter than air at the fact that I kissed Stiles on the cheek and he totally didn't freak out. I changed into a pair of jeans, a plain green t-shirt and a black sweater.  


I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I saw Scott walk in through the front door, wearing only a pair of grey shorts. His hair and shorts were damp. He smelt strongly of chlorine.  


"What the hell happened to you?" I asked while pouring myself some cereal.  


"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the woods, saw the same beast thing that attacked us, well mostly me, and fell into some guys pool," Scott said  


"Scott I think we should have a talk after school today," I replied "Now, go change, Stiles is gonna be here soon,"  
He nodded and walked up the stairs.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


School went by in a blur. After the last bell rang I walked outside to the lacrosse field and saw Stiles and Scott talking. Stiles looked like he was freaking out.  


I stood a little ways away and focused on what they were saying.  


"Just hold on!" Stiles said frantically "I overheard my dad on the phone, the fiber analysis came back from L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods,"  


"Stiles I gotta go," Scott said calmly before grabbing his stuff and walking out to the field.  


"Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was!" Stiles yelled after him. "It was a wolf," He said a lot quieter  


I walked over to where Stiles was standing. "Hi Stiles," I greeted him cheerfully.  


"AH!" He yelled, and turned to face me "God, Juliet, you scared the crap out of me!"  


I giggled "Sorry," My expression turned serious "What's this about finding wolf hairs on the body?"  


Stiles looked confused "How did you know I was just talking about that?"  


I pointed to my ear "Werewolf hearing. Wait... You didn't tell Scott about me being a you-know-what did you?"  


Stiles shook his head "No,"  


The coach blew the whistle "Let's go! Gather round!" He yelled  


"I gotta go," Stiles said and ran over to where Coach was standing.  


I sat down on the bleachers and took my book out of my bag and started reading.  


I looked up confused when I thought I heard the coach say something about cream cheese.  


I don't even want to know.  


I watched as the guys started playing.  


Someone threw the ball to Scott and he looked surprised when he caught it.  


He started sprinting down the field before Jackson ran into him and knocked him over on his back.  


Scott got the ball again and ran towards the goalie and the net. He easily dodged around everyone before 3 big guys stood in a line right before the net. Scott did a flip over them and landed on his feet and shot the ball into the net, which of course, went in.  


The people watching all cheered.  


Coach called him over and told him he made first line.  


Scott looked shocked at first before grinning widely.  


"Good job Scott!" I yelled.  


I glanced over at Stiles, who looked confused and a little concerned.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The next day, thank god it was finally the weekend, Stiles asked Scott and I to come over. We walked over to his house and his dad answered the door, greeting both of us warmly.  


We walked up the stairs and Scott knocked on Stiles' bedroom door.  


He opened the door and looked almost scared "Get in here," He said and he pulled Scott and I inside.  


His room was messier than it normally was. There were papers spread out everywhere on the floor.  


I carefully stepped around them and sat on his bed cross-legged.  


"You gotta see this, I've been up all night reading, websites, books. All this information," He said sitting down on the computer chair.  


"How much Adderall did you have today?" I asked, knowing how frantic Stiles can get after too much.  


Stiles thought about it for a second "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."  


"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, dropping his backpack at the foot of Stiles' bed and sitting next to me.  


Stiles grabbed a bunch of pictures from his desk and turned to face us. "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale,"  


"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott said.  


Stiles quickly said "Yes! But that's not the point,"  


"What then?"  


"Remember the joke from the other day," Stiles laughed nervously and looked at me "Not a joke anymore,"  


Scott looked confused.  


Stiles sighed "The wolf, the bite in the woods,"  


Scott looked at Stiles like he had 20 heads.  


"I started doing all this reading," He explained "Do you even know why a wolf howls?!" He asked, getting to his feet.  


"Should I?" Scott asked.  


"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone, it signals its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means that others could have been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them," He said  


"A whole pack of wolves," I said quietly, soaking in all of what Stiles was saying.  


"No," Stiles looked over at me again "A pack of werewolves,"  


Now isn't really the time to tell Scott about me being a werewolf.  


I looked at Stiles and shook my head.  


"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked standing up too. He picked up his backpack. "You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour,"  


Okay, maybe it is, I don't want Scott going crazy and possibly killing Allison.  


Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder while I jumped to my feet and stood on the other side of him.  


"I saw you on the field today Scott, We both did," Stiles gestured to me. "What you did wasn't just amazing, alright it was impossible,"  


"Yeah so I made a good shot," Scott said quietly and tried walking around me, but I refused to let him out of the room.  


"No, You made an incredible shot!" Stiles said "The way you moved. Your speed, your reflexes. People just can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision and the senses and you don't think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore,"  


"Scott, I think Stiles may be right, maybe it's not a good idea to go to that party with Allison," I said softly.  


"Okay! Dude I can't think about this right now, We'll talk about this tomorrow,"  


"Tomorrow!?" Stiles and I exclaimed at that the same time.  


"What, No, the full moon is tonight. Don't you get it," Stiles continued.  


"What are you trying to do! I just made first line! I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect right now, why are you trying to ruin it?"  


Stiles sat at his desk.  


"I'm trying to help,"  


"You're cursed Scott," I said looking at the floor "We both are," I whispered the last part so I doubt they heard me, if they did, they ignored me.  


"It's not just the moon will cause you to physically change, but it just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak,"  


"Blood lust?" Scott asked in an emotionless voice.  


"Yeah, your urge to kill,"  


Scott took a deep breath "I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill, Stiles," He said in a low voice.  


Stiles quickly grabbed a book off his desk and started reading from it "The change can be caused by anger or anything else that raises your pulse," He turned around to face Scott "Alright! I haven't seen anyone raise you pulse like Allison does," He placed the book back on the desk and stood up. "You have to cancel this date,"  


Stiles went over to Scott's backpack and started looking through it trying to find Scott's cell phone. "You're going to call her right now," He pulled the phone out of the bag.  


"What are you doing?"  


"I'm cancelling the date for you,"  


"No! Give it to me!" Scott yelled, throwing Stiles up against the wall and raised his fist like he was going to punch him.  


"Scott! Calm down!" I said and pulled him away from Stiles.  


He ripped his arm out of my hand and flipped over the computer chair.  


He was breathing heavily and I could hear his heart pounding.  


"I'm sorry," Scott apologized "I gotta go get ready for that party,"  


He grabbed his stuff and slowly walked towards the door. He glanced back at Stiles who was still up against the wall"I'm sorry," He said again and walked out of the room.  


I looked at Stiles who banged his head on the wall before picking up his chair.  


"I'll be right back," I said before rushing out of the room and stopping Scott in the hallway.  


"Juliet, please just let me go," Scott said, sounding defeated.  


I took a deep breath "Scott, I can prove to you that werewolves exist,"  


"How? Are you going to show me one?" Scott said, getting angry again  


"Yes! I can do it right now! You wanna know why, because I'm a werewolf!" I said. "There, secret's out, now you know,"  


"Yeah right, I'm leaving now," He walked down the stairs  


"Fine!" I called after him, feeling angry. "But don't blame me when you go all crazy and kill your date!"My own pulse picked up a little.  
Sheriff Stilinski came up the stairs at that exact moment and gave me a weird look.  


"Hi, Mr. Stilinski," I said awkwardly, "I'll just, uh, go help Stiles with his math homework," And with that, I bolted back into Stiles' room and slammed the door behind me.  


Stiles was staring at the back of his chair, I walked over to it and saw he was staring at 3 long perfectly straight slashes.  


"Whoa," I pulled my gaze from it and looked up at him "We really need to do something about Scott. This is his first full moon since he was bitten. He could shift in front of everyone at the party. He could kill someone! Or someone could freak out and kill him!" I listed off more near impossible scenarios.  


Stiles just raised an eyebrow.  


"I know, I'm over-reacting again," I said.  


Stiles sighed "Might as well get ready for the party. I guess I'll pick you up around 7?"  


I nodded. "See you then," I said and walked out of his room.  


It was only when I was outside and the cool air hit my face, did I realize how flushed my cheeks were.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home, Scott had just left in Mom's car to go pick up Allison.  


I quickly went upstairs and changed. I came out of my bathroom and texted Stiles, telling him I was almost ready.  


I went downstairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch.  


"Bye mom," I said as I walked out of the house.  


"Have fun," She replied.  


I closed the door behind me and saw Stiles' Jeep waiting.  


I opened the door and hopped in.  


He greeted me and I took in his outfit, dark jeans and a button up shirt, the radio playing soft rock as we drove down to the rich part of time. Without thinking I reached out and entangled our hands. He smiled, still facing the road. Oh yeah, we definitely need to have a talk about what's going on between us.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The music was turned out so loud I could practically feel it thumping in my chest.  


Stiles leaned close and said over the music "Wanna dance?  


I nodded in response and we danced for a while, I nursed the same cup of cheap alcohol, not wanting to be too tipsy if Scott got out of control.  


I suddenly felt too warm, I glanced up at Stiles, his warm brown eyes burning down into mine. Must be the teenage hormones in the air but I had the urge to kiss Stiles. I leaned in closer, moving Stiles' hands to my hips. I set the cup down on a nearby table and slung my arms around Stiles' neck. I heard his heartbeat quicken over the pulsating of the music. I tilted my head up, lips lightly brushing against Stiles', who let out a small gasp, when I noticed over Stiles' shoulder, Scott and Allison dancing  


Scott looked really happy. Well, up until he seemed to gasp out in pain.  


Scott stumbled into the house and past where Stiles and I were standing tangled together in an almost kiss.  


I grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him behind me as I followed after Scott. "Come on, we gotta go." I said, but silently cursing inside over how close Stiles' and I had come to kissing.  


"Juliet, where are we going?"  


I turned around to face him and realized how close he was to me.  


"I think Scott might start shifting,"  


"And?"  


"Shifting for the first time is hard, I need you to drive me home so I can check on him,"  


Stiles nodded "Okay,"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I got out of Stiles' Jeep, "Thanks," I ran towards the house.  


Stiles got out and followed me inside.  


I flung open the door and ran up the stairs.  


I went into Scott's room and he was sitting in the tub with his shirt off and the shower turned on, spraying against his bare back, writhing around in pain.  


He was gripping his head like he had a really bad headache.  


"Scott, are you okay?" I asked him in a soft voice.  


He gripped his head harder "No," He said in a rough sounding voice.  


He looked at his hands and I saw his claws slowly making their way out.  


"What the hell is happening," Scott said getting out of the tub and turning off the shower.  


"Scott, look," I said. He looked over at me and I held my hands out, my claws slid out.  


"This isn't happening... This is a dream," Scott told himself  


I shook my head, "Sadly, no it isn't. Stiles is right, we're cursed,"  


"Wait... When were you bitten?"  


I forced my nails back in "I wasn't, I was born like this. Both my parents were werewolves,"  


Scott quickly turned around to face the mirror and wiped the steam off. His fangs were showing and his eyes flashed gold.  


Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door, startling both of us.  


"Go away," Scott yelled.  


"Scott, it's me," Stiles said through the door.  


Scott went and opened the door slightly, not enough to let Stiles in.  


"Let me in Scott, I can help,"  


"No," Scott said sounding breathless "Listen you have to find Allison,"  


"She's fine alright. I saw her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine alright,"  


"No! I think I know who it is,"  


"Who? Just let me in!" Stiles demanded, but Scott didn't move.  


"It's Derek, Derek Hale. He's the werewolf, he's the one who bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods,"  


They both went silent for a moment before Stiles said "Scott, Derek is the one that drove Allison home from the party,"  


Scott slammed the door and locked it before bolted out the window.  


"Scott! Scott!" I yelled after him.  


Stiles banged on the door "Scott!"  


I opened the door and let Stiles in.  


"Where did he go?"  


I pointed to the open window.  


"Why didn't you try to stop him!" Stiles yelled at me  


"Gee, I didn't think of that!" I yelled back in a sarcastic tone.  


We glared at each other before Stiles' expression softened.  


"What do we do now?" He asked  


"You go check on Allison to see if she made it home okay," I said  


"And what will you do?"  


"I'm going to go make sure Scott doesn't try to rip Derek's head off,"  


Stiles nodded before exiting the room. I went out the fun way, the window!  


I followed Scott's scent, as expected he was going to the Hale house.  


I started running and made it about half way there until I saw Derek holding Scott up against a tree.  


"Juliet," Derek said in an annoyed voice, not turning around  


I was about to give him a snarky reply when I suddenly heard twigs snapping a little ways away.  


"Too late, they're already here. Run," Derek growled at Scott and I.  


I felt myself shift as we took off running in different directions.  


A bright flare hit a tree near Scott, he growled and shielded his ultra sensitive wolf eyes.  


An arrow shot out of the darkness and piercing Scott in the forearm, pinning him to the tree. He cried out in pain.  


Three men approached. The two on the ends had guns while the one in the middle, had a crossbow raised.  


The one in the middle stepped forward, into the moonlight seeping through the trees.  


Derek's gaze met mine as the man said "Take him," To the other ones behind him.  


Derek then sprang forward and grabbed the two henchmen and sent them flying.  


While the one with the crossbow was distracted I ran up to Scott and yanked the arrow out of his arm, and the three of us took of running through the dark forest.  


When we were far away enough, Scott collapsed against a tree, breathing heavily.  


"Who were they?" He asked Derek.  


"Hunters. Their kind as been hunting us for centuries.  


"Us?" Scott scrambled to his feet. "You mean you. You did this to me!"  


"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek asked, stepping closer to him. "That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could ever hope for. You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift," He said the last part slowly.  


"I don't want it," Scott admitted  


"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it,"  


I cleared my throat loudly.  


Derek sighed before adding "And Juliet too,"  


I rolled my eyes "Thanks for finally acknowledging me,"  


Derek ignored me and went back to Scott. "So you and me Scott, we’re brothers now,"  


And with that, Derek turned and and quickly walked away, disappearing into the night.  


Scott leaned against the tree and gripped his injured arm.  


"Come on, Mom must be freaking out right now," I helped Scott to his feet.  


We started slowly making our way back. I checked my phone, a text from Stiles saying Alison was home totally fine. I told Scott that and he sighed in relief.  


The sun had start to come up by the time we made it back to the main road.  


I heard a car coming up behind us, and saw Stiles’ light blue jeep stop beside us.  


I climbed in the back and Scott got in the front.  


Stiles handed him a jacket to cover his bare chest.  


"You know what actually worries me the most," Scott said, resting his head against the window.  


"If you say Allison I’m going to punch you in the head," Stiles said, and I let out a small laugh.  


"She probably hates me now," He groaned.  


Stiles let out an annoyed sigh "I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you’re a freaking werewolf,"  


Scott and I both gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Okay bad idea," He added.  


"Trust me Stiles, it’s not as fun as you think it is," I said, meeting his gaze in the rear view mirror.  


"Hey, we’ll get through this. If I have to I’ll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it,"  


I tried not to laugh at the image of Stiles feeding Scott mice but failed, getting weird looks from the both of them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


At school on Monday, I was sitting on a bench, reading a book when I saw Scott talking to Allison, probably apologizing for leaving her at the party, when suddenly a red van pulled up and the person inside honked the horn before stepping out.  


Allison walked over to it and the man opened the door for her. He turned around to face Scott and I was shocked when I recognized him as the man with the crossbow from the night before.  


When they drove away. I went up to Scott.  


"Was that the hunter that shot you with the arrow?"  


Scott nodded.  


"Holy crap, Allison’s dad is a werewolf hunter,"


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day, the guys had lacrosse practice.  


Coach Finstock told Jackson to get a long stick and they started playing. It was pretty much a typical practice.  


The guys slamming into each other. Throwing each other around. Poor Greenberg always being picked on by the coach. Jackson showing off his "amazing" lacrosse skills. Scott ran towards the net, and Jackson tackled him to the ground.  


"Are you sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson asked, obviously mocking him.  


His heart rate started to speed up.  


The coach laughed and walked over to Scott, who was slowly getting to his feet.  


"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"  


"Yes coach," Scott replied  


"I can't hear you," He practically whispered to Scott.  


"Yes coach," Scott repeated, his voice a bit louder than before.  


From my spot on the bleachers, I could hear his heart pounding against his chest.  


"Then do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!"  


Scott's gaze met mine for a split second and his eyes were gold.  


Oh no, this isn't going to turn out well.  


I watched as Scott ran full speed towards Jackson and sent him flying. He landing on the ground with a crunch, clutching his shoulder in pain. Scott grabbed his head and collapsed to the ground. Stiles ran towards him while everyone else ran over to Jackson. Stiles motioned for me to come over to them. I nimbly jumped off the bleachers and made my way over.  


"I can't control it Stiles, it's happening," Scott said in a gruff voice.  


"What? Right here? Now?"  


Scott was breathing heavily as Stiles dragged him towards the locker room. I started to follow but was stopped by Derek, who was lurking behind the bleachers, wearing his usual black leather jacket and dark jeans. The jacket hung open, revealing a white t-shirt.  


"Juliet, you need to make sure that Scott doesn't shift,"  


"Why do I need to do it?" I asked.  


"Because you're his sister,"  


"Technically I'm his adopted sister," I corrected.  


"Whatever!" Derek growled. His normally pale green eyes flashed to blue for a second before he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  


"Can I go now?"  


"Yes," He replied, and turned to the woods and disappeared into the shadows.  


I took off towards the boys' locker room. Not even caring about it being the boys locker room and the disgusting smell of sweat and god knows what else, I entered to see a crazed Scott chasing Stiles around. He jumped on top the lockers and bared his teeth at Stiles.  


"Juliet! Help!" Stiles cried out and flattened himself against a locker.  


Scott climbed up on the ceiling rafters and growled.  


I shifted and jumped up onto the rafters. I landed in a crouch in front of Scott.  


"Scott, calm down," I said in a low voice through my now showing fangs. "Think about who is the stronger wolf here."  


His logical side obviously being overthrown by the animal instinct because he charged at me. I jumped over him, but his hand shot up at the last second and grabbed my ankle, throwing me against the floor. Pain shot up my side and I glanced at the floor around me, luckily he didn't throw me hard enough to crack the floor. That's always hard to explain to people.  


I watched as Scott jumped down from the rafters, ready to attack, when Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed Scott in the face with the contents until the growls stopped.  


Scott collapsed on a bench and gripped his head and peeled his helmet off. "Stiles," He whispered "What happened?"  


Stiles emerged from his hiding spot from the hallway and dropped the fire extinguisher with a loud clang. He threw his lacrosse gloves on the floor and replied "You tried to kill me."  


"And threw me from the rafters." I added before standing up and dusting myself off. The pain in my side had mostly disappeared already. I went over to Scott and sat beside him.  


"It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger" Stiles said.  


"Obviously." I muttered.  


"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."  


"Well it's going to get a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field."  


An image of Scott, standing over a bloodied corpse in the middle of the field, surrounded by hundreds of peoples in the stands entered my mind. I shuddered and pushed the thought out of my head.  


Stiles took a deep breath before continuing "You can't play Saturday. You're going to have to get out of the game." His brown eyes met mine for a second.  


"But I'm first line." Scott pointed out.  


"Not anymore." I replied softly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school was over, I got Stiles' to drive me to work at the Vets. The night passed in a blur. Feeding the animals and using my wolf ability to take pain away from the suffering dogs and cats.  


At the end of my shift, one of the other technicians offered to drive me home. While in the car I got a series of frantic texts from Stiles saying that he was skyping with Scott when a crazy guy that looked suspiciously like Derek Hale had broken into Scott's room and had thrown him up a wall and threatened him.  


We pulled up to my house, I said bye to the technician and rushed up to Scott's room.  


I knocked gently on the half open door. I entered after he told me I could to see him laying on his bed, starting blankly at the ceiling.  


"Hey, Stiles told me what happened earlier." I said softly  


Scott sighed and sat up. "All I wanna do is play lacrosse and go on dates like a normal high school guy. Now this stupid wolf bite is ruining everything.  


I let out a long breath. "Scott, how about I teach you to control the anger and random shifting. I've had to basically teach myself how to do all that. And it sucks, but it'll get better."  


Scott nodded. "That sounds great. And I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone"  


I turned to go to my room to shower and go to sleep. "Thanks, goodnight Scott."  


"Night" I heard him reply softly before I closed my door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Right before lunch started I got a text from Lydia saying that her, Jackson, Alison and Scott were going out after the lacrosse game and that Stiles and I were invited too.  


First of all how did she get my number and second, this seems like a triple date.  


I was about to send the details to Stiles when I felt him walk around me and lean up against the lockers.  


"Hey" I said brightly "Lydia invited us out after the game tomorrow." I turned my phone towards him so he could read the text  


"Sounds fun!" He said after a few seconds of reading.  


Just then the bell for lunch rang. Stiles held out his hand for me "Shall we?" He asked  


I giggled and slid my fingers through his "We shall."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


On my way to class I saw Scott and Stiles peering around a corner.  


"Hey guys, who are we spying on now." I said brightly  


They both flinched and whirled around to face me.  


"The police are here telling the principal about the curfew they set cause of the body." Scott replied.  


"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles said  


"I've only met Derek a few times when we were kids." I started "And yeah he's an aggressive guy but I don't believe he'd kill an innocent girl." I felt bad for Derek, his family all but gone, being blamed for a murder I really hope he didn't commit.  


"Well I gotta do something." Stiles said  


"Like what." Scott said  


"Like finding the other half of the body." Stiles said, walking towards his locker.  


I followed after Stiles, as Scott turned to see Lydia introducing Alison to one of the other lacrosse players.  


"Stiles, that's a really bad idea. Derek is already pissed off at Scott, we can't go digging around on his property, it'll make him double pissed off."  


"That's okay, if he tries to attack, you and Scott can just shift and fight him off right." He said while rummaging through his messy locker.  


I smiled softly, "I could take him."  


Scott stormed back over to us, nostrils flaring, anger radiating off him.  


"I'm going to Derek." He said, a growl in his voice.  


"Why."  


"He threatened Alison. I wanna talk to him.  


"Scott no, that's a bad idea." If Scott goes to Derek, they could end up fighting and Scott could get seriously hurt.  


"You can't stop me Juliet." He said, running towards the front doors  


"Should you go stop him?" Stiles offered as he closed his locker door  


"I thought about it, but now I'm thinking getting throw around a little by Derek might do him some good. Anyways." I said, wanting to change the subject. "Wanna go to my house to do homework. Stiles nodded and we drove to my house.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The second Stiles heard the front door opening and Scott walking up the stairs, he scrambled off the bed and was out my door in seconds, sending paper flying across my room and out into the hallway. I huffed out a breath and followed after him.  


I caught him in the middle of a sentence "-find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so -"  


Scott's eyes flickered from Stiles to me and back. "I found something at Derek Hales.''  


"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asked, way too excited for something so morbid.  


"There's something buried there - I could smell blood."  


I leaned against the door frame, no way, Derek wouldn't kill someone.  


"That's awesome, I mean that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles asked  


"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."  


I started to protest, but then stopped knowing how stubborn Scott is. Guess I'll just have to wait and make sure he doesn't shift and hurt anyone during the game.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Stiles' brilliant plan was for Scott and I to sneak into the hospital morgue and smell the body so we could see if it matches the smell at Derek's. Gross.  


We walked down the stairs, I nudged Scott with my elbow when I saw how jumpy he was. "Don't look so suspicious dude."  


We got to the door labelled "Morgue" After a quick glance up and down the hall, we slipped into the room. The cold air and stench of death hit me like a wall. I breathed shallowly as we went over to the wall of doors. Scott slowly approached the one labelled "Jane Doe, partial, Police evidence do not tamper"  


I let out a huff of air. Yeah this definitely isn't tampering at all.  


Scott slid the table out, a pair of legs covered by a sheet, where the waist should have started had soaked through with blood.  


Scott started to hyperventilate as he read the tag attached to the toe.  


"Scott," I whispered "Is that the same smell or not." I didn't not like this room at all  


He slid the table back in and slammed the door.  


Without saying anything, he pushed past me and went back to meet Stiles.  


Stiles, who was fake reading a pamphlet about the menstrual cycle and instead was watching Lydia and Jackson making out. Seriously, who makes out in the middle of a hospital waiting room.  


I rolled my eyes and took the sheet from him, He jumped to his feet. "Holy god." he exclaimed  


"The scent was the same" Scott said as we started towards the front doors of the hospital.  


"You sure?"  


"Yes."  


"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" I said in disbelief that Derek could have done something so horrible  


Scott nodded "Which means we have proof he killed the girl."  


"I say we use it." Stiles said  


"How?" Scott asked  


Stiles turned to face Scot."Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"  


"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles - bite marks." Scott said. It does seem like only a wolf could have killed her  


Stiles sighed "Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."  


We hopped in Stiles' Jeep, driving to his house so he could get shovels from the shed and then we drove off to the Hale house.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles turned off his headlights as we got close. We watched in silence as Derek got in his car and drove away. We jumped out, taking the shovels and flashlights with us and walked over to where Scott said the body was.  


"Wait, something's different." Scott said we we got closer  


"Different how?" I asked.  


"I dunno." Scott said quietly. "Let's just get this over with." He said and started digging in a patch that had recently been churned already.  


"This is taking way too long." I grumbled, feeling like we've been digging for hours  


"Just keep going." Stiles said  


Scott glanced around nervously "What if he comes back?"  


"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles replied  


"What if he catches us?" Scott asked as he wiped his forearm across his forehead.  


"I have a plan for that."  


"Which is?" I asked, stopping the digging to quirk an eyebrow at him.  


"You run one way. I run the other. Juliet runs another. Whoever he catches first, too bad."  


I shook my head and Scott said "I hate that plan."  


Finally, Stiles' shovel hit something soft, still hidden under the dirt.  


I stood back as they crouched and moved the rest of the dirt away with their hands.  


"Can you guys hurry." I said  


Stiles looked at me over his shoulder "We're trying, did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots."  


I took a step forward and pushed them out of the way. "Here, let me do it." I pushed my claws out and easily slicing the rope apart.  


Scott and Stiles pushed the rope and bag aside. They shrieked and climbed out of the hole we had dug when we realized the half body in the bag wasn't human - it was the front half of a wolf.  


"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked, a hand to his pounding heart  


"It's a wolf." I said as I knelt down closer  


Stiles rolled his eyes "Yeah, I can see that." He turned to Scott "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."  


"I told you something was different."  


Stiles shook his head. "This doesn't make sense."  


"We gotta get out of here." Scott said picking up a shovel  


"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up."  


I climbed out of the hole to help when I glanced up and saw a purple flower sitting a little ways away  


Scott followed my gaze "Juliet, what's wrong?"  


"You see that flower? I said stepping back from the flower, the sight of it igniting a strange feeling in my stomach.  


"What about it?"  


"Scott, I think it's wolfsbane." I've never seen it in person before. I had a vague memory of being shown a picture of it as a child and being told not to touch it.  


"What's that?"  


Stiles jumped in before I could explain "Uh - Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?"  


"No."  


"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie? "  


"No! What?"  


"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles went over to the flower and took it out of the ground, attached to it was a length of rope, he pulled on the rope, exposing more and more as he made a loose spiral around the hole we had dug. The circle glowed a slight red when he got to the end of the rope.  


I jumped back in the hole and uncovered the body. No longer a wolf, it was the top half of the body Scott and I had found that night he was bitten.  


"Stiles." Scott said sounding shocked  


Stiles gasped "Holy -"  


"No. Oh, God." I whispered, sitting on the edge of the hole.  


Stiles had thrown the wolfsbane rope to the side and rested a hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand over his and looked up at him. "We gotta tell my dad."  


I gave his hand a small squeeze and got to my feet. "Yeah, let's go"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Later, as the sun came up, Scott and I stood at Stiles' Jeep, watching Derek being escorted out of his house in handcuffs.  


Scott suddenly turned around to face me, I looked up in time to see Stiles sneaking into the front of the police car Derek had just been put in. As much as I tried not to, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.  


"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that, and I don't think Juliet can either. Is that why you killed her?"  


Derek replied in a low voice. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you and Juliet can. And, trust me - you want to."  


I watched as Sheriff Stilinski wretched the door open grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him from the car  


"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Sheriff asked, sounding fed up  


"I'm just trying to help." Stiles replied  


"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this."  


"We were looking for Scott's inhaler."  


"Which he dropped when?"  


"The other night."  


"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."  


"Yes."  


"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott and Juliet were at home."  


"Yes." Stiles' eyes widened. Crap, his dad was good at getting information though."No. Oh, crap.  


The Sheriff sighed "So you lied to me."  


"That depends on how you define lying."  


"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"  


Stiles cast a "help me" look at me and Scott but I just giggled and shook my head "Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" He said, demonstrating with his hands.  


"Get the hell out of here."  


"Absolutely." Stiles said running his hand over his head.  


He walked back over to his Jeep.  


"Busted again" I said as I hoisted myself into the passenger seat  


"Yep, can't keep anything secret from my dad for long." Stiles replied  


Scott looked down as his phone as we drove along the tree lined dirt road, trying to look up info on wolfsbane "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."  


"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn. Juliet, do you know anything about this."  


I shook my head "Nope, my parents never told me about anything like that. Probably wanted to wait until I was older."  


Scott sighed and locked his phone "I'll put it on my to - do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."  


"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said glancing over at me  


I shook my head "Why would it be different for girl werewolves." Stiles shrugged  


"Okay! Stop it!" Scott said from the backseat  


"Stop what?" I asked  


"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much."  


I turned around to face him. "Are you okay?"  


"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." His face contorted in pain  


I reached out and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later.  


Scott pushed his head back against the headrest "I can't."  


"Well, you're gonna have to."  


"No! I can't breathe. Aah! Ah, pull over!" He pressed his hand hard against the roof  


Actually now that Scott mentioned it, the air in the car did feel stifling.  


Stiles swerved as he saw the two of us suddenly gasping for air.  


"Why? What's happening?" He asked looking frantically back and forth between us  


I reached into Stiles' backpack and pulled out the wolfsbane rope "You kept it?" I felt my self control slowly slipping away  


"What was I supposed to do with it?"  


"Stop the car!" Scott growled again.  


He slammed on the breaks and Scott and I threw ourselves out onto the ground.  


Stiles grabbed his bag and chucked the whole thing into the woods. "Okay - Okay. We're good, you can - Scott? Scott?"  


I looked up from my place on the ground, feeling my breath return and my fangs and claws slowly receding.  


Stiles walked over to where I was laying on my back and held out a hand for me.  


"Why did Scott run? And why are you suddenly okay?" He pulled me to my feet.  


Our faces were inches apart but neither of us tried to move away. I shrugged "Could be because he's still a new wolf and he's more sensitive to it. Or maybe cause I was born a wolf I can handle it better."  


Stiles' hand came up to pick a stray leaf from my hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt either of you."  


I smiled "I know. Come on, we better go track him down."  


We got back in the Jeep and started off down the road.  


Stiles decided to call the police station to see if they heard anything.  


He put the phone on speaker as he drove.  


"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." The lady operator said, sounding frustrated.  


"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."  


"Odd how?" She asked  


"Uh, like an odd person or - a dog - like individual roaming the streets."  


The operator sighed "I'm hanging up on you now."  


"No! Wai - wai - wai - wai - wait!" Stiles started  


"Good bye!"  


Stiles groaned and flung his phone into the backseat. "Any idea where he might have gone?"  


I sighed "Probably Alison's. When the blood lust takes over, all you want is the primal basics." I felt myself blush "You know, food and um... a mate."  


I risked a glance at Stiles, who had turned red as well.  


"I'm gonna call him again" I said quickly, trying to break up the awkwardness.  


Thankfully, Scott answered this time, he said he had gone to Alison's but stopped himself before doing anything, and also got hit by the car of the man who tried to kill us a few nights ago. Great.  


"Okay, bye." I said and hung up.  


Stiles glanced over at me. "He's fine don't worry, he's on his way to the lacrosse game.  


"Right. The game. Want a ride over?" He asked  


"Actually can you drop me off at home. I wanna change my clothes then I'll get a drive over with Mom."  


"Sure"  


After he dropped me off, I changed into a pair of black jeans, a red flannel shirt, layered with a black zip up hoodie I stole from Stiles, we were studying at my house and he left it behind so now it belongs to me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When we got to the field, the bleachers were already packed. We found a place to sit and I noticed Alison and Lydia sitting a few rows in front. Alison happened to turn around and catch my eyes. She waved and beckoned me over.  


I looked to Mom "Sweetie, you can go sit with your friends."  


"Thanks. Oh also, Scott and I got invited out with a few friends after the game if that's fine."  


She smiled "Sure, just be home before curfew."  


I gave her a quick hug and went over to Alison and Lydia.  


"Yay you're here!" Lydia said ""Here, sit between us." She pushed a few girls to her side off the bench, I couldn't help notice that it was the mean girls who mocked me on the first day back.  


I listened to them talk while I glanced around at all the people. I noticed the Sheriff talking to Stiles. He clapped him on the shoulder and went to sit next to my mom.  


Stiles started to nervously chew on the end of his lacrosse glove as the game started.  


First few minutes were nothing crazy, just normal lacrosse, but then, Scott noticed the ball sitting on the ground unguarded, at the same moment Jackson did. They both sprinted for it.  


As Scott was about to get it, Jackson pushed him to the ground, scoped up the ball and threw it into the other teams net. The crowd cheered. Lydia and Alison stood up around me and held up a huge sign that read "WE LUV U JACKSON" Scott noticed, looking defeated, Stiles met my gaze and said for only me to hear with my wolf hearing, "Brutal. Oh, this is not gonna be good."  


I looked back to the field and heard Jackson telling the other players not to pass the ball to Scott no matter how open he was.  


Scott must have heard it too. He got into position, I could tell by his breathing that he was having a hard time not shifting.  


"Which one is Scott again?" Alison's dad asked. I felt uncomfortable sitting this close to him, only Alison between us.  


"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia said  


"I hope he's okay." Alison said, sounded genuinely concerned  


"I hope we're okay. We need to win this." Lydia got to her feet, and held up her end of the Jackson sign. She glanced down at Alison " Allison. A little help here?"  


Alison looked embarrassed but got to her feet and helped Lydia hold the sign up high.  


Scott definitely noticed the "JACKSON IS NUMBER 1" sign, I heard him growl low in his throat as he got ready to play.  


As soon as the ball was in motion, Scott jumped over the heads of the away team, managing to grab the ball and weave his way down the field to the goal.  


I cheered with the rest of the people as Scott scored a goal.  


"McCall! Pass to McCall!" The coach yelled at the players, ruining Jackson's plan  


This time, as soon as the ball was played, they passed it to Scott, when one of the away players got the ball, I saw him look at Scott, who under his helmet had the tips of his fangs showing, gold eyes flashing, the guy look terrified and just handed the ball to Scott.  


He raced down the field, and when he went to score the goal, he threw the ball so far it ripped a hole in the goalies stick netting, and into the net.  


Scott doubled over, catching his breath as Coach argued with the referee, saying that the ball is in the net, it should count as a point.  


Eventually the ref said fine it counts and they were back to playing.  


During the next play, I noticed Scott's head swaying from side to side, looking distracted even tho he had the ball. But in the last 5 seconds, he threw the ball down the field, and it landed in the net, which gave our team the winning point.  


The crowd cheered and spilled onto the field. I jumped off the bleachers and ran over to Stiles. I threw my arms around him from behind. "You guys did it, you actually won!"  


Stiles turned in my arms and wrapped his arms tightly around me "I know!"  


I looked over and noticed Scott stumbling back towards the school. "Crap, I think Scott is shifting. I gotta go stop him." I pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' cheek and untangled myself to follow Scott.  


I ran into the school to the boys locker room, I heard Alison's voice and the sound of breaking glass. Great how am I supposed to help Scott with her in there. I pressed myself against the hallway and listened, seeing if I needed to jump in and help.  


I heard her ask him if he felt alright, thankfully he answered in his normal, not wolf voice. I let out a long breath. I smiled and walked back down the hallway, leaving them to their private moment.  


Stiles came running down the hallway looking distressed. I pressed a hand on his chest as he tried to go into the locker room. "Hey, let them have their moment."  


"I wish I could but my dad just got a call," He said out of breath  


Alison walked past us, face blushing, heart pounding. "Um, hey guys." She said bashfully as she headed back outside.  


We walked into the locker room and I smiled at Scott. "You guys kissed didn't you."  


Scott's smile widened even more. "Maybe. I dunno how but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."  


"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said, he tried to leave but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.  


"What?" I asked looking at Stiles.  


"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."  


"And -?" Scott prompted  


"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.  


"Are you kidding?" Scott said, his smile falling from his face.  


"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.  


"Hale?" Scott repeated  


"Derek's sister."  


They both turned to face me. "Did you know he had a sister?" Stiles asked  


I wracked my brain for info "I dunno, I only met Derek a few times when we were kids."  


My phone vibrated, interrupting my thoughts. A text from Mom asking if Scott and I wanted a drive home. I replied with sure. Since the police curfew was enforced, our plans to go out tonight had been cancelled.  


We said bye to Stiles and walked out to the parking lot to where our mom was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day as we walked into school, Scott told Stiles and I about the dream he had. Him and Alison making out in a school bus, not a romantic spot, and it ending with Scott wolfing out on her.  


"So you killed her?" Stiles asked  


Scott shrugged "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."  
"

Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said and I laughed  


Scott grimaced "A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again."  


"Noted. Let me take a guess here -"  


"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."  


"No, of course not." Stiles said and Scott raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."  


"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott said meeting my gaze as we walked to our next class.  


Stiles slapped Scott upside the head "Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"  


"Or maybe Juliet?" Scott offered  


I shook my head. "Sorry dude, my parents died when I was 3, I don't know shit about being a werewolf other than what I taught myself."  


Scott sighed "Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real"  


"How real?" I asked as we walked out the doors.  


"Like it actually happened."  


We stopped when we got outside, noticing the buses. The back door of one of them was crumpled and falling off the hinges, the bus covered in blood sprays and bloody hand prints.  


Stiles inhaled sharply. " I think it did."  


We went inside and Scott looked frantically at every dark haired girl we passed.  


"She's probably fine." Stiles offered  


Scott shook his head "She's not answering my texts, Stiles."  


"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence."  


"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?  


"No."  


Scott spun around, I heard his breathing speed up. He growled lightly and went up to a row of lockers. He rested his forehead against the door.  


"Scott." I warned in a low voice "Don't wolf out here."  


He yelled and slammed his fists against a locker door, leaving a huge dent. He pushed himself off the locker and started walking backwards, when he suddenly colliaded with someone, knocking their books from their hands.  


I breathed out in relief to see it was Alison who said "You scared the hell outta me."  


I leaned against the wall next to Stiles as the PA system kicked in."Attention, students, this is your principal." It started in a tingy voice "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." 

Everyone in the hallway groaned, including me. I turned to Stiles "See you at lunch." I said. I stopped for a second to watch Jackson, confused on why his locker door was all smashed up, and I made my way to my next class.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we walked to our usual lunch table, Stiles filled me in on the guy they escorted out to the ambulance.  


"He's alive, so that's a good thing."  


"Right, but it still felt so real you know." Scott said as we sat down.  


"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said  


"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."  


"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked  


"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy. Juliet how do you control it so easily?"  


I shrugged "I dunno, I've never had a huge issue with feeling out of control. Maybe it's easier if you're born a wolf rather than changed."  


"Hey, you don't know if you are the one who attacked him." Stiles said  


"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."  


"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."  


"Figure what out?" Lydia said as she sat down next to Scott, we all gaped at her.  


"Just, uh, homework." Scott said.  


"Yeah." Stiles said then leaned over and whispered to me "Why is she sitting with us?"  


I shrugged and looked around as Lydia's popular friends sat down around us.  


Allison smiled as Scott moved his bag off the seat he had saved for her "Thanks."  


Jackson looked to the guy sitting at the head of the table next to Lydia. "Get up."  


The guy sighed "How come you never ask Danny to get up?"  


Danny, who was sitting next to me now replied "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."  


Jackson sat down "I heard mountain lion."  


"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said before seeing Jackson quirk his eyebrow "Isn't it?" She added in a fake dumb voice.  


"Who cares?" Jackson continued "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."  


Stiles pulled his phone out and had a video loaded. "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." He put his phone on the table and we all leaned in closer to watch.  


"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The new anchor said. The video showed the Sheriff walking up to the bus, still parked in our schools parking lot surrounded by yellow caution tape.  


Scott pulled back "I know this guy."  


"You do?" Alison asked  


"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."  


"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia said "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" She looked past Scott to meet Alison's eyes.  


I pulled out my phone and texted Stiles as they debated where to go.  


Juliet: Oh look, not invited to yet again  


Stiles: That's fine with me, I'm a crappy bowler. Wanna come over and watch movies tomorrow?  


Juliet: Sure!  


I looked up as I heard Scott say "I'm a great bowler." I snorted and shook my head. Sure.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the final bell rang, I walked down the stairs to meet Stiles at his car. I saw him yelling after Scott if he was attractive to gay guys.  


"Um, do I want to know?" I asked as I walked up to him  


Stiles turned to me "Do you think Danny likes me?"  


I shook my head as we started to walk outside. "No, but Danny doesn't like most people."  


We went to his house and did homework for a few hours while Scott was at work.  


After Scott's shift was over, he texted me saying he wanted to go back to the bus and see if he could remember anything. I packed up my stuff and we drove to my house to pick Scott up.  


Scott jumped out of the car as we pulled up to the closed gate "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." He said as Stiles and I tried to follow  


"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"  


"Because someone has to."  


"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."  


Scott rolled his eyes "Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time.  


"Not even some of the time?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself.  


"Just stay here."  


"Oh, my God! Fine." Stiles said as we turned back to the Jeep  


We watched as Scott climbed over the fence and got into the open back of the bus. A few minutes passed before a security guard walked outside.  


Stiles slammed on the car horn as Scott bolted from the bus and jumped on top of a nearby van, clearing the fence with a flip and running back into the Jeep  


"Come on - come on -" I said as I crawled into the back seat so Scott could quickly hop into the front.  


He fell inside and yelled "Go! Go! Go! Go!"  


Stiles slammed the car in reverse and sped backwards before whipping around and taking off down the dark road.  


"Did it work?" I asked, leaning forward to look at Scott. "Did you remember?"  


Scott nodded "Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood - a lot of it was mine."  


Stiles looked at Scott. "So you did attack him?"  


Scott shook his head "No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."  


"What about the driver?" I asked  


"I think I was actually trying to protect him."  


"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked  


Scott shrugged "That's what I don't get."  


"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said  


"What do you mean?" I asked as I leaned back in the seat  


"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."  


I wrinkled my nose "Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"  


Stiles shrugged "Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that -"  


Scott's face brightened "I can go out with Allison."  


"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." Stiles said  


"Oh, yeah. That too."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, after my shift at work, and Scott was on his bowling date with Allison, Stiles picked me up and we drove to his house. When we got there, we went to the kitchen and made popcorn and then went up to his room to do a little homework. Stiles had the music from his laptop playing softly in the background as we worked.  


I laid on my stomach on his bed, my English homework spread around me, Stiles sat on his computer chair, notebook propped up on his knee, chewing at the end of his pen. 

I sighed, unable to focus on my work. My mind went back to our almost kiss at Lydia's party and decided it was now or never to bring it up.  


"Stiles." I said quickly before I could change my mind. He looked up, pen still in his mouth. "Do you remember Lydia's party a few days ago."  


He nodded "Yeah Scott almost wolfed out in front of everyone."  


I felt myself blush "Um, actually I meant before that... when we almost..." I trailed off  


"Kissed?"  


"Yeah. Well," I sighed and said in a rush "Stiles I like you as more than a friend and I have for a while now but I didn't wanna say anything and ruin our friendship." I glanced up and saw Stiles staring at me intensely.  


He flung his notebook aside and rolled his computer chair closer to me. He reached out and took hold of my hand. "Juliet, I feel the same. I also didn't wanna say anything and ruin our friendship, but knowing you like me back... is incredible."  


I rose up on my knees, and pressed my lips to Stiles'. He sighed and stood up without breaking away. He gently cradled my face in his large hands and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pressed myself harder against him. The room started spinning and for the first time since I was a child, I felt my nails turning into claws against my will.  


I quickly pulled away and flung myself back on his bed. Stiles stumbled with the sudden movement and caught himself on the edge of the bed. His brow crinkled in concern 

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was soft, like he was trying to not startle a wild animal.  


I laid back against his headboard and looked down at my claws, my breath heavy. "Not really." As I spoke, I could tell my fangs were out as well. "Stiles you might wanna back away."  


But instead of leaving he did the exact opposite and walked around the bed to sit next to me, he gently placed his hand over my shaking clawed ones.  


"Take deep breaths." He whispered  


I inhaled and exhaled a few times, feeling my heart rate slow and I watched as my claws receded. "Whoa, now I know how Scott feels when he's kissing Alison. It is hard to keep yourself in control."  


"We'll take it slow then okay?" He said, his thumb rubbing slightly over the back of my hand.  


I smiled at him, "You're not worried that I'll hurt you."  


He shook his head "No, I can never be afraid of you."  


I leaned up to kiss him lightly. "So does this make us officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"  


Stiles smiled against my lips "God I hope so."  


I giggled and then remembered that Mom was off earlier tonight than normal.  


I sprang away from Stiles, but this time, to get my phone that was buried under all my abandoned homework. "Crap, I'm not gonna be able to beat my mom home."  


I started collecting my homework "I know I'm always asking, but can you drive me home."  


Stiles stood up and helped me gather all my work "Of course."  


Before we left his room, I pressed Stiles up against the door and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his lips, I heard him groan as I pulled away and opened the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


As we drove to my house, Stiles got a text him his dad saying that he'd be home late, he had to go to the hospital, the bus driver had died. When Stiles pulled up to my house, Mom's car was parked in the drive way. "Well, I can't exactly go through the front door." I sighed and looked up "Scott's window is right above the porch, I can climb up it and into his room."  


I got out of the car and Stiles said "I wanna tell him about the bus driver." He laced our fingers together "And tell him about us."  


I smiled and then turned to the porch, luckily a lattice ran up the side of it. I quickly climbed up it, I glanced back to see Stiles following closely behind.  


I got to the top and quietly slid Scott's window open. I landed lightly on his bed and then stood up. Stiles, not as quietly, tumbled in after me. Then I heard footsteps  


"Hey, Scott, I'm gonna go to - sleep." Mom said walking in, she saw the figure on the bed and picked up the baseball bat Scott kept behind his door.  


Stiles and Mom both screamed as she raised the bat to him.  


"Wait Mom it's us." I said, walking more into the light from the streetlight outside.  


Just then, Scott walked into his room and flicked the light on.  


"Seriously. Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Mom said lowering the bat  


"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" I rolled my eyes and helped Stiles off the bed.  


"What? Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" She said, returning the bat to its spot next to the door.  


"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."  


Mom nodded "Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police - enforced curfew?"  


"No," The three of us said together  


She sighed. "No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night."  


"Night." I called after her as she left the room.  


"What?" Scott said looking at Stiles  


"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles said grimly  


"Succumbed?" Scott said.  


"Scott, he's dead."  


Scott's eyes widened "Do you think it was Derek."  


Stiles shook his head "I dunno, who else would be trying to kill him still."  


Scott shrugged off his coat. "I'm going to his house to talk to him."  


He was about to go out the window but then stopped and looked back and forth between us. "Why is the energy between you two so weird all of a sudden?"  


"What, it's not weird!" I said  


I reached out and took Stiles' hand in mine. "Scott, we're dating."  


Scott smiled "God finally, took you two long enough." And with that, he leapt out of the window.  


I giggled. "Guess we were being pretty obvious." I pulled Stiles to his feet "You better leave before my mom comes at you with the bat again."  


Stiles chuckled and bent down to kiss me. I sighed as he pulled away.  


"Goodnight Juliet." He said with a smile and walked out of the room. I stood there for a second, overwhelmed with how full my heart felt.  


I went into my room, to see my mom sitting on my bed waiting.  


"So, you and Stiles?" She asked with a small smile  


I blushed and put my backpack down "Yeah."  


"He's a good kid, I'm glad it's him and not one of the other jerks on the lacrosse team."  


I chuckled "Mom, you can't say that about Scott's teammates."  


She shooed the thought away with a wave of her hand "Whatever, I know a jerk kid when I see one." She got up and pressed a kiss to the side of my head "Have a good sleep sweetie."  


"Thanks you too." She left and I got ready for bed. I thought about Stiles and our kiss as I fell to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I went downstairs the next morning, Scott was sitting at the kitchen table looking extremely tired.  


"So what happened with Derek last night?" I asked as I pouring myself some orange juice  


He took a slow bite of cereal. "He told me he wasn't the one who bit me. It was an alpha wolf. And that we're betas. Oh and that the alpha is after me. And he kicked my ass in a fight."  


I snorted. "I'm sorry but I told Stiles that exact thing would happen."  


My phone buzzed, I looked it and saw that Stiles arrived.  


"Stiles is here, I'll see you later."  


I hopped into Stiles' Jeep and gave him a quick kiss before he pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The school day passed in a blur, and at the end of the day I went to meet Stiles at his locker. He slung an arm over my shoulders and I waved at Scott as he hurried out the front doors.  


“Where's he going in a rush?" I asked  


”Oh, him and Alison are "studying" at her house." Stiles said, putting 'studying' in air quotes.  


”Why'd you put it in air quotes." I said  


”Cause everyone knows 'studying' leads to something else."  


I scoffed, "No it doesn't." We walked up to his Jeep.  


Stiles leaned back against the car and looked at me "Yes it does"  


I pressed my hands against his chest and leaned in closer "We're going to my house right now to study, do you think it'll lead to something else?"  


Stiles placed his hands on my hips. "I sure hope so." He said and gave me a gentle kiss.  


I giggled and pulled away to climb into the passenger side.  


Stiles started the car, and flung the car back into reverse. This boy drives like a maniac.  


As he went to drive out of the parking lot, Derek Hale stumbled in front of his car. Stiles slammed on the breaks.  


"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed  


Scott, who had been over at the bike rack, noticed all the honking behind us and came running over as Derek collapsed to the ground.  


"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere -" Stiles looked flustered at the growing line of cars behind us.  


Scott knelt down next to Derek as we climbed out of the Jeep. "What the hell? What are you doing here?"  


Derek who looked pale and sweaty replied "I was shot."  


"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said  


"Why aren't you healing?" I asked  


"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek said while gasping for air.  


"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked and I rolled my eyes  


"No, you idiot." Derek said, who still looked intimidating even while possibly dying  


"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said  


"What? Who - who said 48 hours?"  


"The one who shot you." Just then, Derek's eyes started flashing between his regular pale green eyes and his blue wolf eyes. Scott and I looked around, seeing if anyone noticed "What are you doing? Stop that!"  


Derek let out a frustrated growl "I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"  


"Derek, get up."  


"Scott we gotta do something fast." I looked and saw people had started getting out of their cars to see what the hold up was.  


Scott grabbed Derek by one arm and hauled him to his feet "Help me to put him in the car."  


Together, we maneuvered Derek off the ground and managed to get him in the back seat of the Jeep.  


"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said, looking paler by the second.  


Scott rested his arms on the open window as Stiles and I got back in the car "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  


"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."  


"Why should I help you?"  


"Because you need me."  


"Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here." Scott said, looking at Stiles.  


Stiles shook his head "I hate you for this so much." He said and then slammed on the gas.  


After driving for a bit, I texted Scott asking if he found it yet, he replied with need more time.  


I told Stiles what the text said and he looked back in the rear view mirror and said "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."  


Derek shrugging off his jacket "Almost where?"  


"Your house." Stiles replied  


Derek's head snapped up "What? No, you can't take me there."  


"I can't take you to your own house?"  


Derek shook his head "Not when I can't protect myself."  


"All right." Stiles pulled over on the side of the road and spun around to face Derek "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"  


"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said breathing heavy.  


"What do you mean? What last resort?" I asked  


Derek rolled up his sleeve and revealed the bullet wound, surrounded by bulging red veins.  


Stiles looked disgusted "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."  


"Stiles he needs help." I said  


"Start the car. Now." Derek said in a deadly low voice  


"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."  


"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth."  


Stiles looked exasperated and looked to me for help. I shrugged.  


Stiles turned the car back on and merged back onto the road. I texted Scott again "Derek not looking good."  


After circling the block again, Stiles pulled over again I texted Scott "Dude call me now."  


A few minutes later my phone rang, I put it on speaker phone "Did you actually do any studying or did you guys end up having sex." I said.  


"We didn't have sex, the Argents invited me to stay for dinner." Scott said  


"What am I supposed to do with Derek?" Stiles asked  


"Take him somewhere, anywhere."  


"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said and Derek gave him a death glare.  


"Like - like what?"  


Stiles' eyes flicked back to Derek "Like death."  


"Okay, take him to the animal clinic." Scott said  


"What about your boss?"  


I shook my head "No he's gone by now, and there's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."  


I passed the phone back to Derek who said "Did you find it?"  


"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns." Scott replied in an angry whisper.  


"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"  


"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott grumbled  


"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said and hung up the phone.  


Stiles pulled back onto the road and headed to the Animal clinic.  


Scott texted me as we helped Derek from the car and into the back room of the clinic, the dogs kept overnight barking loudly.  


"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" I asked  


Derek nodded as he clutched his wounded arm "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."  


"Why?" Stiles asked  


"'Cause I'm gonna die without it."  


I texted Scott, "You need to get here NOW."  


We helped Derek into one of the exam rooms and he stripped off his shirt, revealing a huge triskelion tattoo across his upper back. I stared at the spirals for a second and thought, huh that looks cool. The wolfsbane was slowing climbing up the veins in his arm.  


"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said jokingly, though I could smell the panic rolling off him.  


Derek looked through one of the cabinets "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."  


""Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles retorted  


"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort."  


"Which is?" I asked, not feeling too hopeful  


Derek opened one of the drawers and held up a bone saw "You're gonna cut off my arm."  


"Oh absolutely not." Stiles said horrified  


He slid the bone saw across the table to me  


"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles said, putting his hands to his head  


"It'll heal if it works."  


"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." I said, feeling sick at the thought of actually cutting through an arm.  


"Why not?" Derek asked, as he used his mouth to help wrap a rubber band around his bicep and tying it off  


"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood" Stiles said  


Derek turned to face Stiles. "You faint at the sight of blood?"  


"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!"  


"All right, fine. How about this? Either one of you cuts off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your heads."  


"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any -" Stiles said but was cut off when Derek grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer and Derek growled, low and menacing.  


"Oh, my God." I cried and reached to release Derek's hand. "Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek leaned off the edge of the table and threw up something black and inky  


"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles said  


"It's my body - Trying to heal itself."  


"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles remarked looking disgusted.  


Derek rested his head against the table. "Now. You gotta do it now."  


"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." I said backing away from Derek.  


"Just do it!" He yelled  


"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" I picked up the bone saw, it buzzed in my hand as I lowered it to Derek's upper arm.  


"Stiles! Juliet?" I heard Scott's voice yelling  


"Scott?" Stiles called  


Scott walked around the corner, taking in the sight of me holding a bone saw to Derek's arm.  


"What the hell are you doing?" He asked  


Stiles sighed "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." I threw the bone saw on a far away table, trying to forget what almost just happened.  


Derek stood up "Did you get it?" Scott took the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek.  


"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.  


"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek started before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground, the bullet rolling out of his hand and under a large table.  


"No. No, no, no, no." Scott said, he knelt under the table, and tried to get it out of the grate it had rolled into.  


"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up." I said, trying to rouse Derek, gently shaking him. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" I looked over my shoulder, Scott still struggling.  


"I don't know! I can't reach it."  


"He's not waking up!" Stiles called  


I went over to Scott, seeing if there was a way to move the table but it was bolted firm to the floor.  


"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stile said  


"Scott try your claws" I offered  


"Just hold on! Come on." A few seconds passed but then Scott stood up fast, the bullet between his thumb and forefinger nails "Oh! I got it! I got it!"  


Stiles looked to Derek laying on the ground "Please don't kill me for this." He pulled his fist back and punched Derek across the face "Ugh! Ow! God!" He cradled his fist.  


Derek's eyes snapped opened and we helped him to his feet "Give me that."  


We watched as Derek took the top off the bullet off and shook out the powder that was inside. Once he had a small pile, he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the pile on fire. A puff of blue smoke coming off it before fizzled for a second and when the flame went away, he grabbed a small handful and pressed it directly into his wound. He screamed and fell to the ground. We all watched as he writhed in pain, back arching and a growl escaping his lips.  


Immediately the poison disappeared and the bullet hole closed itself up.  


"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed  


"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek got to his feet.  


"Well, except for the agonizing pain."  


"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles remarked and Derek glared daggers at him.  


"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -" Scott said  


Derek unwrapped the rubber band from his arm "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"  


"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."  


"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said as he picked up his shirt and put it back on.  


"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  


"Juliet, you're coming too." Derek said as he started for the door.  


I shook my head "No, I can't handle anymore crazy werewolf stuff tonight."  


Derek sighed, knowing nothing he can say will change my mind. "Fine," He said and him and Scott left.  


After they were gone, Stiles and I quickly cleaned up the weird black puke and put the bone saw back. I locked the clinic back up and put the key back.  


We got into Stiles' car and he turned to face me, he gently took my hand in his. "Do you want me to take you home?"  


I shook my head "No, can we go to your house?" Stiles nodded and drove to his house.  


We got to his house and went inside. We saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table, papers spread all over it. "Hey dad," Stiles greeted.  


His dad turned and smiled at us. "Hi."  


"Dad is it okay if Juliet stays the night?"  


His dad nodded "Sure, but leave the door open." Stiles must have told his dad about us.  


When we entered Stiles' room, he went through his drawers and handed me a worn soft grey t-shirt and a pair of too big plaid pajama pants.  


I went to the bathroom to get changed and when I got back, Stiles was already changed and laying in bed. I flicked off the light and crawled in next to him. I turned to face him, he was laying on his back, one arm pillowed under his head. He turned his head to face me.  


"Would you really have cut Derek's arm off?" He asked as I moved closer and draped an arm over his stomach  


I sighed "God, I dunno what I would have done if Scott hadn't shown up in time." I shuddered and pressed myself more against Stiles, wanting the thought to leave my mind.  


Stiles pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my back.  


I rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat and fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up before Stiles, who was sprawled on his stomach, half off the bed. I smiled and got out of bed to where my bag was and took my phone out of the front pocket.  


Crap, 8 missed calls from Mom and 10 texts asking where I was.  


I stepped into the hallway and called her. She answered on the first ring "Where the hell are you?" She demanded  


"Mom, I'm at Stiles', we fell asleep while studying."  


"Right all you guys did was study?" She asked  


"Oh my god why does everyone think studying means sex. No Mom we didn't have sex and Mr. Stilinski was home all night as well."  


"Okay, fine I believe you. But you are grounded."  


I threw my hand up "For what, studying and not having sex with my boyfriend?"  


I turned to see Stiles yawning standing in his doorway.  


"No, for missing curfew and not telling me where you were all night. Now have Stiles drive you home, I'm working a double shift tonight." She said and hung up.  


I sighed and turned to Stiles. "Grounded?" He asked.  


"Yeah" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He was still warm from sleep. "Can you drive me home?" I mumbled against his chest  


"Sure." He maneuvered us back into his bedroom and closed the door with his foot. He cupped my face in one hand and tilted it up to his, he pressed a slow kiss to my lips.  


I smiled and slid my hands up his arms to wrap around his neck, nails scratching lightly at the short hair at the base of his neck. My lips parted under his, his tongue slowly sliding-- my phone buzzed in the front pocket of my borrowed pajama pants, startling Stiles and I apart. I pulled it out to see a text from Scott. "Mom said stop making out with Stiles and to get home now."  


I groaned loudly and flung myself back onto the bed.  


Stiles picked up my bag off the floor and held out a hand to me. Reluctantly, I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When we pulled up to my house, Mom was standing on the porch, looking stern.  


"Uh oh." I muttered. Stiles reached out to squeeze my hand and I leaned over to give him a soft kiss.  


I got out of the car and slowly walked up the stairs.  


"We need to have a talk." Mom said, following behind me into the house. Double uh oh.  


I turned to face her, seeing the look on her face and already dreading the conversation. "About what?" I asked cautiously.  


"The sex talk." She said  


I felt my whole body flush, "Oh my god Mom, please no."  


"Well, you and Stiles are dating now and I know how teenagers get and I don't want you ending up pregnant." She said rambling.  


I buried my face in my hands "Mom, please don't, I already learned all this in health class."  


She let out a breath. "Thank god, I avoided a similar conversation with Scott earlier in the week."  


I looked up to meet her eyes "Can I go be grounded now?"  


"Yes."  


I went upstairs and started working on my essay for English class.  


I got a text from Stiles in the evening saying he was going to be meeting his dad on his break and getting take out food. My stomach grumbled then, I decided to take break and get some food.  


After I was done eating, Scott walked past the kitchen shrugging on a jacket.  


"Where are you going?" I asked, startling him.  


"Um, nowhere?" He offered  


I narrowed my eyes, hearing his heart rate pick up "Liar. Are you going to meet Alison?"  


"No, uh Derek wanted me to see something."  


I perked up "Great, I'll come too." I started towards the stairs.  


"Juliet no, you're grounded."  


I scoffed "Yeah as if Mom will find out." She was working a night shift again.  


I ran upstairs and quickly changed into warm clothes.  


Outside, Scott was getting ready to ride his bike. "Why don't you just run there? It's faster."  


"I dunno, I didn't think too." He replied  


"Where did Derek say to meet him?" I asked  


"The video store"  


"Great" I said and took off running in that direction, sticking to the more wooded areas of the streets.  


Everything around me melted into blurs as my speed picked up.  


When I arrived at the video store, I noticed all the ambulances and flashing lights. I saw Derek creeping in the shadows in the alley and went over to him.  


Scott came up beside me a few seconds later, panting hard "Man, you're fast." He gasped.  


"What is she doing here?" Derek demanded.  


Scott threw up his hands in defense, "Hey if you're teaching me werewolf stuff, you're teaching her as well."  


I nodded and Derek sighed "Fine, whatever, this way." He led us to a ladder that went to the roof of the video store.  


We climbed it, and at the top I saw the Sheriff's police car pulling up. My heart tugged, knowing Stiles was also in there.  


We watched in silence as the Sheriff walked up to an ambulance where Lydia and Jackson were sitting. I heard Jackson arguing with the Sheriff about wanting to go home and not being allowed to.  


My attention turned to Stiles as I heard him exclaim "Hey, whoa, is that a dead body?" The paramedics wheeled a sheet covered stretcher into the back of the ambulance, one bloodied arm sticking out the side.  


Derek turned to us, "Starting to get it?"  


"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott asked.  


Derek shook his head "No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers"  


"Then why is he a killer?" I asked  


"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek turned and walked across the roof over to the ladder.  


I cast one more look down at Stiles and followed after him.  


We all climbed into Derek's Camaro and sat in a tense silence as Derek drove us back to his house.  


"You know, I have a life too." Scott said, his voice echoing as he followed Derek up the stairs.  


"No, you don't." Derek said and I let out a laugh  


Scott was starting to get angry "Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -"  


"Part of his pack." Derek corrected, turning on the steps to look down at Scott and I.  


"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."  


"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."  


"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" I asked  


"It's a rite of passage into his pack."  


"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked "Or why can't Juliet."  


"Hey I don't wanna mess around with this alpha." I said  


"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."  


"So if I help you - you can stop him?"  


Derek shook his head "Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." He turned to me, "You included, I know you were born a wolf but you really need to learn all this."  


I nodded and Scott said "How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"  


"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?"  


"Yeah, I changed back." Scott said  


"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek walked down the few steps between him and Scott and grabbed Scott's hand. He squeezed and I winced at the sound of crushing bone.  


"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.  


"It'll heal." Derek said in a toneless voice  


Scott grunted "It still hurt!" I held out my hand and he took it with his not crushed one and I helped him to his feet.  


"And that's what keeps you human - Pain." He watched as Scott's bones slowly knit themselves back together. "Maybe you will survive." He walked up the stairs and left, leaving Scott and I alone.  


Scott and I looked at each other and started the long walk back to our house.  


When we got home, I changed back into Stiles' pajamas he had given me and as I started falling asleep, I heard Mom's car pull up in the driveway.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I was in math class the next day, Stiles texted me from chemistry.  


Stiles: Have you seen Scott today?  


I sneakily texted him back, hiding my phone under my textbook.  


Juliet: Not since this morning why?  


Stiles: Weird, he's not in class with me right now.  


I sighed, skipping class was not a good way to improve his grades. Mom would definitely hear about this at the parent-teacher conference later tonight.  


I glanced around my math, suddenly remembering that Allison had this class with me  


Juliet: Actually Allison isn't in class either  


Stiles: They definitely skipped together right?  


Juliet: Oh yeah for sure.  


Right before lunch, I spotted Stiles in the hallway, he was on the phone. I went up to him and took his hand. He smiled briefly at me before saying to the phone "Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"  


I listened over the noise of the hallway and realized it was Scott on the other end "Yeah, like all 9 million of them." I heard him say  


"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."  


"Like what?" Scott asked  


"Something."  


"Okay, I'll deal with it later." Scott said and then hung up.  


After school, I asked Stiles to drop me off at work, "I'm gonna go to Lydia's after to make sure she's doing okay." Stiles said as we sat in the parking lot.  


I nodded "That's a good idea." I kissed him and went into work.  


I smiled at Deaton as I came in.  


"Hey is Scott here?" I asked  


Deaton shook his head "No, I'd thought he come with you today.  


"He wasn't at school today either."  


Deaton tried calling him as I started cleaning out the cat cages "His phone is turned off. I'll give him an hour then try calling him again alright?"  


Close to the end of my shift, Stiles texted me saying that Lydia had some crazy footage of the animal that killed the guy in the video store on her phone.  


I texted him  


Juliet: Can you try calling Scott, he's not at work and Deaton can't get hold of him.  


Stiles: Sure  


Stiles texted me again a few minutes later  


Stiles: Okay so Scott isn't answering still and I stole Lydia's phone with the footage on it what do I do with it  


Juliet: OMG Stiles u can't just steal peoples phones.  


Stiles: Well what do i do??  


Juliet: It's probably best if you delete the video and give Lydia her phone back before she freaks out.  


Stiles: Okay, I deleted it.  


As I swept the floor, Sheriff Stilinski came in, he gave me a small wave and went up to Deaton.  


I focused my hearing towards their conversation.  


"Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with." The Sheriff said  


"I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but, like I said before, I'm no expert." Deaton replied.  


"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion."  


"That's right."  


"I wanna show you something." The Sheriff pulled some photos out of an envelope. "We got a little lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames."  


I tried moving closer to see the pictures.  


"Take a look at our mountain lion." The shape in the picture looked like a vague animal shape blur.  


"Here's another." This one definitely looked like the alpha  


Deaton nodded "It's interesting."  


"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." This picture was a man, standing upright right where the animal shape had been.  


Deaton's eyes flashed over to me and I quickly looked away, busying myself with sweeping again. "I see what you mean."  


"I've never seen a mountain lion do that." The Sheriff said  


"Can't say I have either. You've got a problem here."  


The Sheriff nodded "My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs."  


"No, they drop to all fours. Look, like I said, you really need an expert here." Deaton said handing the photos back.  


"Yeah, yeah, but - Could this still be a mountain lion?"  


A dog in the back room started barking noisily.  


Deaton turned to look at it "I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention."  


The Sheriff looked frustrated "No other ideas?"  


"I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick - "  


"Yeah. Dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again." The Sheriff turned to leave and waved at me as he went. I waved back, still seeing the alpha in my mind.  


After I finished sweeping, my mom showed up to take Scott and I to the parent teacher conference. She came into the backroom and asked where Scott was.  


I shrugged "I dunno he never came to work, I thought he was home."  


Mom sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, let's go, you can call him on the way to school."  


I waited in the car while Mom went in to talk to our teachers. I had a B average I wasn't worried about what the teachers would say to Mom.  


I tried calling Scott a few more times, his phone was still off.  


Instead, I called Stiles. "Whatcha up to?" I asked when he answered  


"Looking at the fire department report on the Hale house fire." He replied  


"How did you even get those reports?"  


"Doesn't matter."  


I looked up to see Mom walk out of the school, phone to her ear, I could tell by the angry look on her face she was trying to call Scott again. "Stiles, I gotta go Mom's done with the conferences."  


I hung up and watched as Allison's parents talked to Mom on the steps leading down to the parking lot. I heard them arguing, accusing each other kids for making the other skip school today.  


Mom turned suddenly and sighed in relief, I followed her gaze and saw Scott and Allison guiltily getting out of Allison's car.  


I climbed out of the car as Mom went up to Scott.  


"Where exactly have you been?" Mom demanded  


"Nowhere, mom."  


"Nowhere, meaning not at school."  


"Kinda." Scott said  


I raised an eyebrow, see now this is a good reason to get grounded.  


Allison spoke up "It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were -"  


Her dad interrupted her "Allison. In the car."  


Just then, a high pitched scream pierced the night.  


We watched as people who were coming out of the school starting running back to their cars.  


A few more screams, then a low growl.  


I turned to Scott, seeing he was thinking the same thing. The alpha. He wouldn't be brave enough to attack in such a large group of people right?  


Scott walked down one row of cars and I walked down another, trying to spot the alpha.  


More screaming and running to cars.  


Scott rushed suddenly, I whirled around thinking he had spotted the alpha, but Allison had wandered between cars and was walking backwards. A car that had accelerated quickly almost hit her but Scott rushed over and pulled her off to the side of the school.  


Sheriff Stilinski had come out of the school and was trying to usher people away from the growling. A car reversed into him suddenly, knocking him to the ground. I rushed over to him. "Mr. Stilinski are you okay?"  


He nodded, "I'm okay." The growling got louder, and I watched as he pulled a small hand gun from a holster around his ankle.  


Two shots rang out, echoing in the air. I looked up to see Allison's dad, holding up a sleek hand gun.  


I helped Stiles' dad to his feet and we went to see what Allison's dad had shot.  


Bleeding and gasping for breath was -  


A mountain lion?  


I looked to Scott confused. I know everyone was saying the attacks were from a mountain lion, but actually seeing one, dead on the ground, seemed ridiculous.  


Mom shook her head "Okay, tonight has officially been too weird. Let's go home guys."  


Scott waved bye to Allison and we got into Mom's car.  


On the way home, Mom said "Oh yeah Scott, you're grounded too."  


He sighed and I laughed  


When we got home, I called Stiles to tell him what happened  


"So like an actual mountain lion?"  


"Yes it seemed so strange actually seeing one laying there when we know it's actually the alpha. Oh is your dad doing okay?" I said, seeing him get hit and fall to the ground in my mind.  


Stiles sighed "He's a little bruised but yeah he'll be fine."  


"Good." I heard my door open and saw my mom standing there, hands on her hips.  


"Uh, Stiles I gotta go, Mom is giving me a death glare." I hung up and smiled sheepishly at her.  


"You know, grounded should mean I should take your phone away." She said crossing her arms  


"But in case of an emergency you're gonna let me keep it?" I said with a smile  


She rolled her eyes playfully "Yes, but stop talking to Stiles all hours of the night and get some sleep."  


I nodded. We said goodnight and she turned my light off as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Scott and I no longer grounded, I laid on the couch reading while Scott went to pick up some groceries.  


I looked up as he came slamming through the front door. "Dude what happened?" I asked, getting up to follow him to the kitchen.  


"Stupid Derek, teaching me how to control the shifting at the stupidest times. He fake attacked me in the parking garage."  


"Did you fake run away and he fake caught you and fake killed you."  


He hesitated before answering "Maybe. Why isn't he fake attacking you as much?"  


I shrugged.  


"He did say something about someone who was bitten is harder to train that someone who was born a wolf."  


"That makes sense. Our bodies were born to do this, yours is forced to change and adapt to a new power." I stole the jug of orange juice he was holding, opened it and took a swig "It also means my reflexes are naturally faster than yours."  


"Dude, gross, use a glass." He said as he put the rest of the groceries away.  


"What, afraid you're gonna get werewolf cooties?" I said with a laugh.  


"Cooties? Really guys, what, are you 8?" We spun around as Mom came into the kitchen. She lent the car to Scott to go get the groceries, and had gotten a ride home from a coworker. She set her purse down on the table.  


"Juliet, please use a glass." She said, looking at me.  


Scott gave me a look that said, haha told you so.  


Just then, my phone vibrated, I looked at the screen and saw Stiles face appear. The picture of him was around Halloween last year, the leaves were yellow and orange, glowing in the sunlight and he was smiling happily at something Scott had said.  


I smiled and put the orange juice down. "Gotta take this."  


Before I could leave, Scott put a hand on my arm, "Can you ask Stiles to please talk to me. Tell him again I'm sorry about his dad."  


I nodded, I answered the call as I bounded up the stairs to my room. "Hey Stiles, whatcha up to?" I asked, and flung myself down on the bed.  


"Oh, you know, homework." He replied  


I narrowed my eyes "You were playing video games weren't you?"  


He let out a small laugh. "Yeah I totally was."  


I took in a deep breath "So, Scott wanted me to ask you if you're still mad at him."  


I heard Stiles groan through the speaker "I did not call you to talk about Scott, but yes I am."  


"Then why did you call?"  


"Actually I wanted to ask how you control yourself on full moons. You know, how you don't turn into a crazy blood thirsty monster and kill everyone in town."  


I huffed out a laugh "Thanks for that mental picture. But I still don't really know. I've had some full moons go by and I didn't even know until a day or two later. I mean sure, I feel the presence of the moon but there's no primal need to shift and go running all over town howling you know."  


Stiles was silent for a minute or so, "Alright, can we see on the upcoming full moon what keeps you in control?"  


"Sure." Just then, I heard a slight banging from Scott's room, followed by Derek's scent.  


"Stiles, I gotta go, I think Derek broke into my house again."  


"God I hate that guy." Stiles said and I laughed and hung up.  


I stood up from my bed and stretched out my arms and legs. If I had to physically throw Derek from my house, I wanted to be well stretched.  


Before I could open my door, I heard Scott banging up the stairs and into his room.  


When I went across the hall to his room, he had flicked on the light to see Derek sitting ominously in the chair in the corner.  


"You seriously need to stop doing that." He saw me walk in and motioned for me to close the door.  


"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked.  


I could smell Allison all over Scott, he must have went over to see her while I was on the phone with Stiles.  


"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk!" Scott snarked  


"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression." They must be talking about the alpha.  


"What do you mean?"  


Derek sighed and stood up "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"  


Scott thought for a second "Anger."  


"Focused on you?"  


Scott shook his head "No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."  


"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek asked, looking worried  


"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means."  


I cocked my head, why would Derek be concerned over a spiral?  


"No, it's - it's nothing." Derek said, pushing past Scott and walking to the door, where I was leaning back against it.  


"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."  


Derek glared at me, wanting me to move, I raised an eyebrow at him. Just let him try to move me. "Doesn't mean anything." He said  


"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"  


Derek clapped Scott lightly on the shoulder "You don't wanna know." He sounded genuinely concerned.  


Finally, I pushed off the door and let him leave. "Did he tell you to stay away from Allison until after the full moon?" I asked  


Scott put his head in his hands "Yes."  


"Great, it's not like you have half of your classes with her."  


He groaned and fell back onto the bed. I decided to go back to my room and let him sulk in peace.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


At school the next day, I smiled when I saw Scott and Stiles coming out of history class. Good, they're talking again. I went up to them and put myself between them.  


"Hey, look at you two, best friends again." I said with a large smile.  


"Hey." Stiles said returning my smile.  


Stiles looked over my head sat Scott " So, Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"  


I clearly walked in on a previous conversation, but I knew they were talking about Derek.  


Scott nodded "Yeah."  


"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stile said, I took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.  


Scott sighed "I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."  


"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" I asked  


"I don't know. I don't think he does either."  


Stiles stopped walking to look at Scott "Okay. When are you seeing him again?"  


"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."  


"When?" Stiles asked again  


"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."  


"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."  


"To do what?"  


"To teach you myself. Juliet, do you wanna help out?" Stiles asked me  


"I wish I could, this sounds like it'll be interesting but I have a paper due tomorrow for history and I haven't even started it yet." They nodded and I said bye, making my way to the library to work during my free period.  


Halfway through my free period, I looked out the library windows, which happened to look out over the lacrosse field and saw Stiles- duct taping Scott's hands behind him?  


Okay, screw my homework, whatever they were doing looked like it'll be a hilarious disaster.  


I was too far away to hear what they were saying but I watched as Stiles picked up a lacrosse stick and hurled ball after ball at Scott's chest, who doubled over in pain.  


Finally, Scott collapsed to the ground, his body heaving and he wrenched his hands free of the duct tape.  


I watched as Scott slowly sat up, and they talked for a few moments, before going back inside, probably to return the lacrosse equipment.  


I packed up my work, I'll finish this paper later, I had to find Scott and Stiles and see what the heck they were just doing.  


I found them on the way to Economics class.  


"Hey what the heck were you guys doing outside?" I asked  


Stiles turned to me "Oh you saw that?"  


"Um, yeah you kinda were doing whatever it was out in the open, during school."  


"Well, I was trying to see if Scott could control his heart rate and make himself not shift when he's around Allison."  


I nodded "Did it work?"  


"Yeah sort of" Scott said as we walked into the classroom.  


This was the one class that Scott, Allison, Stiles and I all had together.  


Scott tried to get Stiles to sit in the empty seat behind him, but Allison beat him to it.  


Instead, Stiles sat in front of me.  


Coach Finstock spoke. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall."  


Scott and I both looked up.  


The Coach sighed, "I meant Scott"  


Scott looked up from his textbook "What?"  


"The reading." He said again  


"Last night's reading?"  


"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" A few people laughed  


"What?"  


"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?"  


Scott cast a look over his shoulder at Stiles, who was smiling proudly.  


"Very."  


"Did you do the reading or not?"  


"Uh - I think I forgot." Scott started to look flustered  


"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?"  


Scott shook his head. "No?" Coach continued "How about the, uh, the night before that?"  


Stiles had his phone out, I looked over his shoulder to see him looking at heart monitor, and the rate was steadily rising.  


I looked to Scott, it was his heart rate, getting faster and faster.  


"How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" Coach said, I wish he would stop pushing.  


"I - I, uh -" Scott tried  


"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box?" Scott's heart rate was now at 145. "No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." Suddenly, as his heart rate was reaching 160, it started dropping steadily.  


I glanced over and saw Allison had reached for Scott's hand under the desk, their fingers tangled together. "All right. Everybody else, settle down." Coach said as he turned to face the board.  


Stiles turned to look at me and I nodded, Allison must be the way for Scott to calm down.  


After class was over, Stiles was going to drive me to his house so we could study, but I had to go to my locker first.  


When I went outside, I saw Scott on the ground, being kicked and hit by 4 guys.  


I started to rush over to help him but Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side "Stiles what are you doing you have to help."  


"No look, I'm testing a theory. That even if Allison isn't around, she can help anchor Scott." I had a sudden realization. Most days, I spent with Stiles, even full moons. Oh god, was Stiles my anchor? I looked up at him, ready to tell him that, when Mr. Harris turned the corner, "What do you idiots think you're doing."  


Stiles pushed me away gently "Go, I don't want you getting detention."  


I sighed, "Fine, I'm gonna go wait in the library until you guys are free." Sometimes, not having a drivers license sucks.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After detention, Scott went to work, and Stiles and I went to his house, his dad was at work.  


"Stiles?" I said while we sat at the dining room table. He looked up from his work. "Um, you know how you asked what keeps me anchoring during full moons?"  


He nodded "Well today when we saw Scott keeping himself under control because of Allison, I had a realization."  


I glanced from his eyes, down to the table, the emotions inside of me feeling like too much. "I think my anchor is you." I said quietly.  


His hand reached over to cover mine and I met his gaze, he looked soft and vulnerable. "What makes you say that?" He asked  


"Well, I'm with you pretty much everyday during school and most days after. And even if we aren't hanging out, we're texting or talking to each other on the phone. I think your presence and just being around helps calm me down and keep me from shifting."  


He tugged on my hand, pulling me out of my chair and into his lap. I sighed as our bodies softly collided, my legs straddling his in the dining room chair.  


I slid my hand behind his neck and tilted his lips up to meet mine. His hands moved to my hips, his thumbs brushing the bare skin between my pants and shirt. I groaned and slid my tongue over his.  


Stiles' phone rang. He turned his head and started to reach for it.  


"Ignore it." I whispered against the soft skin of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his pulse.  


He moved his lips back to mine and I sighed happily, nails scratching over his scalp.  


Stiles' phone had stopped ringing, but then mine started ringing immediately after. Stiles slid my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the screen.  


I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned to where Stiles was holding my phone.  


It was Scott. What does he want.  


"Scott, we're busy call later." I said as soon as I answered.  


"No, you guys need need to meet me at the school now, Derek tied up Deaton, thinking he's the alpha."  


Deaton? The alpha?  


"God, fine." I hung up.  


I pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' lips and stood up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


We picked Scott up from the animal clinic and we all drove to the school to meet Derek.  


"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said as we all climbed out of the Jeep.  


"Yeah," I know." Scott said  


"But we're still gonna do it?"  


"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked  


"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said and I let out a small laugh. He reached into the trunk of his Jeep and got out bolt cutters and a large flashlight.  


"Just make sure we can get inside. He's here." We watched as Derek's black Camaro pulled into the parking lot "Where's my boss?"  


"He's in the back." Derek said as he got out of the car  


We peered into the back and saw Deaton sitting in the back, his hands bound and mouth taped over with duct tape. "Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles muttered  


Scott, Stiles and I started towards the school. "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked.  


"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."  


Stiles used the bolt cutters and cut thought the chain keeping the doors locked, he tossed them aside and we went inside and started towards the office.  


Stiles shone his flashlight in the empty classrooms "Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"  


Scott shrugged "I don't know."  


"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"  


"I don't know." Scott said again.  


"Good plan." I said  


"All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"  


Stiles nodded "Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?"  


"I hope not."  


We walked into the office and Stiles handed the PA speaker to Scott. "Yeah, me too. All right. All you."  


Scott took a breath, pressed the button so his voice would sound all over the school and let out the most pathetic human sounding howl.  


I rolled my eyes "Dude"  


Scott looked between Stiles and me "Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"  


"I - yeah, technically." Stiles said  


"Well, what did it sound like to you?"  


"Like a cat being choked to death Scott," I said with a laugh,  


"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked  


"Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it." Stiles encouraged.  


After that, Scott's eyes flashed gold, and he let out a howl so low it sounded like a growl, it shook the lockers in the hallway, and echoed throughout the school and outside in the night air.  


We went back outside to Derek who said "I'm gonna kill all of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"  


"Sorry." Scott said with a laugh "I didn't know it would be that loud."  


"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said  


Derek glared at him "Shut up."  


"Don't be such a sour wolf."  


Scott looked in Derek's car "What'd you do with him?" We looked, the door was open, and Deaton was missing.  


Derek looked from the car, to back at us "What? I didn't do anything."  


Suddenly, there was a growling from behind Derek, and blood poured from Derek's mouth as he was lifted off his feet and flung against the brick wall by the alpha, standing behind him, looking furious with his glowing red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

We all scrambled back towards the school, slamming the doors. We clung onto the push bars of the door, in case the alpha tried to come in.  


"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yelled.  


"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles yelled back  


"Grab something!" I said  


"What?" Stiles asked  


"Anything!" Scott said  


Stiles stood up and looked out the thin window. Scott and I stood up too and saw him looking at the abandoned bolt cutters lying on the ground.  


"No." I said, knowing what Stiles was planning.  


"Yes" Stiles said.  


"Stiles no don't." Scott tried  


Stiles opened the door and was outside in seconds  


Stiles looked around, trying to see where the alpha had gone. Then he took a cautious step forward.  


He approached the bolt cutters and knelt down to get them.  


I saw a flicker of movement near Stiles' parked Jeep.  


The alpha. Red eyes flashing towards Stiles.  


The alpha started running and Scott and I pounded on the doors to get Stiles to look up.  


"Run! Stiles!" Scott yelled  


He noticed the alpha and quickly stood up, sprinting back to the doors.  


We flung them open for him and he scrambled inside. He slid the bolt cutters between the push bars of the doors. Not exactly a werewolf proof lock.  


I peered through the window, the alpha had mysteriously disappeared.  


"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asked and Stiles flicked on the flashlight and shone it through the window. The parking lot was empty, besides Stiles' parked Jeep and Derek's Camaro. Scott looked down at the cutters in the door "That won't hold, will it?"  


"Probably not." I said  


We backed away from the doors and glanced down the dark hallway, it seemed to stretch on for miles.  


We heard a low howl from outside. We ran down the hall and into the first open classroom door.  


"The desk." Stiles said and him and Scott started the drag the large desk towards the door to block it.  


"Stop, the door's not gonna keep it out." I said  


"I know" Scott said, and they stopped.  


"It's your boss." Stiles said  


"What?" Scott asked  


"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss."  


Scott shook his head "No."  


"Yes." Stiles insisted "A murdering psycho werewolf."  


"That can't be" Scott said  


"Oh come on." Stiles said "He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"  


"It's not him." I said, Deaton was the nicest not murdering psycho guy I knew.  


"He killed Derek." Stiles said.  


"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."  


"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."  


"Okay, just - What do we do?" I asked  


"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you two seriously think about quitting your jobs, good?"  


We nodded and went over to the wall of windows. Scott tried to open one but Stiles stoppped him "No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled.  


"Then we break it." Scott said  


"Which will make a lot of noise." I said.  


"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott said  


I looked across the parking lot at Stiles' car "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"  


The corner of the hood looked like it had been ripped upwards.  


Stiles looked over my shoulder "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."  


"It's bent." Scott said  


"What, like, dented?" He said  


"No, I mean bent." Scott said  


We all looked at it confused for a second. Then, a loud smashing noise as something was tossed through the window. We all ducked down and watched as the tossed object was slid across the floor and came to a stop.  


"What the hell." Stiles said, his arm had wrapped around me as we sat on the floor. He shone the flashlight beam at it. "That's my battery."  


I started to get up, to look for the alpha but Scott stopped me.  


"We have to move." I whispered.  


"He could be right outside." Scott said  


"He is right outside." Stiles said  


Scott sighed. "Just let me take a look." He slowly stood up, and looked around for a few seconds.  


"Nothing?" I asked, gently squeezing Stiles' hand, I could hear all of our hearts pounding in fear.  


"Move now?" Stiles asked  


Scott nodded "Move now."  


Scott started down the hall but Stiles stopped him "No."  


"What?" Scott asked  


"Somewhere with less windows."  


"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott said  


"Or somewhere with less windows." I offered.  


Scott thought for a second then said "The locker room."  


Stiles nodded "Yeah."  


We started towards the locker room, Stiles shining his flashlight up and down the hallway every few seconds. I gave his hand another gentle squeeze, hoping to calm us both down.  


We got to the locker room and went inside.  


"Call your dad." Scott said to Stiles  


"And tell him what?"  


"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."  


"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked, always worrying for his dad's safety.  


"They have guns." Scott said  


"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles said  


"Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it."  


I shook my head "There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."  


"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked  


"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."  


"And him." I said  


"Fine. Whatever." Stiles said  


I tilted my head, hearing something out in the hallway.  


"What?" Stiles asked looking at me.  


"I think I hear something."  


"Like what?" He asked  


"Quiet." I said and focused harder, definitely sounded like footsteps approaching.  


"Quick, hide." Stiles said and fumbled with a locker door, he went inside and pulled me in after him, slamming the door.  


I saw Scott quickly do the same.  


My back was pressed against Stiles' chest, which was heaving with heavy breaths. I placed a reassuring hand to his arm.  


We watched as the door to the locker room slowly turned and the door opened. It was hard to see who it was through the slats in the locker. Finally, whoever it was, opened the door to the locker Scott was in. They both screamed and I came out of the locker, Stiles shushing the screaming.  


It was the janitor, who raised his eyebrows at me and Stiles coming out of the same locker.  


"Son of a bitch!" The janitor exclaimed  


"Quiet!" Stiles said in a hushed voice  


"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out."  


"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tried  


He pushed us all out the door. "Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now."  


"God, just one second to explain." I said  


He pointed towards the front doors "Just shut up and go."  


Just then, he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the locker room.  


We watched in horror as the door was slammed closed, the janitor's screaming silhouette against the door, blood appearing around him.  


His hands tried grasping the window, anything to free him. Scott tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed his arm and we ran down the hall, hearing his screams fading behind us.  


We spotted a door at the end of the hall, it lead to the back of the school. We tried pushing on it, it stayed closed.  


"What the hell?" I said  


Scott pushed a little and was able to poke his head through for a quick look."It's a dumpster."  


"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me." Stiles said and he tried pushing again.  


"Stop." I said, pulling Stiles away by his waist.  


"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles said shaking his head.  


"We're not going to die." I said, taking his hand  


"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles said, rubbing his arm across his sweaty forehead.  


"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott said and we started down the hall, trying to find another room to hide in.  


"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's - that's beautiful." Stiles snarked.  


I glanced over at the roof across the courtyard. The alpha was sitting on it, looking every bit the terrifying monster that it was. It started running, getting closer to us.  


We all turned and fled the other direction, it smashed through the window behind us.  


We ran to the closest door, it led to the basement and we sped down the two flights of stairs, bursting through the door at the bottom,Stiles sliding and almost falling but I heaved him up and we kept going.  


We ran past a row of old rusted lockers and hid behind it. I listened as the alpha huffed and growled, walking away from us.  


"Go" I whispered, and we turned another corner, coming to a dead end.  


"All right, we have to do something." Stiles said  


"Like what?" Scott asked  


"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something."  


We watched as the alpha's shadow appeared on the wall, getting closer. Stiles looked to the empty storage room next to where we were standing, and I knew he had a plan.  


He slowly took his car keys from his pocket and tossed them into the room.  


The alpha's head snapped up at the sudden noise and ran at us. Stiles pushed Scott and I away from the door as it flung itself into the room and Stiles quickly slammed the door shut, and leaning against it.  


"The desk. Come on, the desk." He said, motioning for Scott and I to push the old but heavy desk in front of the door. We turned the desk vertically, so if he tried pushing the desk would get stuck against the opposite hallway wall.  


We all sighed out a breath, as the trapped wolf tried pushing, but the desk held.  


"He can't -" Scott said  


Stiles smiled " All right."  


He motioned for Scott and I to climb over the desk. ""Come on, get across. Come on!"  


We hopped over it, worried the alpha would try rattling the door again.  


Stiles climbed up onto the desk and shone the flashlight into the room.  


"What are you doing?" I hissed  


Stiles looked at me "I just wanna get a look at It."  


"Are you crazy?" Scott asked  


"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you -"  


"Will you shut up!" Scott said, the alpha slammed his hand against the grate in the door, startling Stiles off the desk. I caught him before he could hit the floor.  


"I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any -" Before Stiles could finish speaking, there was a loud bang, we looked into the room, and saw debris falling from the ceiling. Oh no, it climbed into the ceiling.  


We looked above us, and saw the ceiling tiles bend under the alpha's weight. We gave each other a look before running.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we hurried out of the basement, Scott stopped and looked around.  


"Wait. Do you hear that?" He asked  


I did.  


"Hear what?" Stiles asked  


"It sounds like a phone ringing." I said  


"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone. Stiles can I see your phone." Stiles handed him the phone and he called Allison. I heard her answer, sounding confused that Stiles was calling her.  


"No, it's me, where are you?" Scott asked  


"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"  


"Where are you right now?" Scott asked, looking up and down the dark basement hallway.  


"On the first floor." She said  


"Where? Where are you exactly?"  


"The swimming pools." She replied  


"Get to the lobby. Go now."  


"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She said and hung up.  


We jogged up the stairs and came out the door right into the lobby. We got there the same time as Allison  


"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott said as he walked up to her.  


"Because you asked me to." Allison replied, sounding confused.  


"I asked you to?"  


Allison held up her phone, showing a message that said for her to meet Scott at the school and it was urgent.  


"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"  


"Because I didn't." Scott said  


"Did you drive here?" Stiles said, wanting us to get out of here as soon as possible.  


"Jackson, did."  


"Jackson's here too?" Scott said  


"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" She asked as her phone rang, she answered and said "Where are you?"  


At that moment, Lydia and Jackson came out one of the doors, Lydia was the one who had called Allison. "Finally. Can we go now?"  


There was a series of loud thumps from above us, I wrapped my hands around Stiles' arm, knowing what was about to happen.  


"Run!" Scott yelled, and as we ran up the stairs that led to the cafeteria, I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw the alpha had crashed down through the ceiling and was chasing us.  


We pushed through the cafeteria doors and slammed them behind us. Scott slid the top and bottom locks into place and I sat heavily on the ground, trying to calm my racing heart. God the alpha's eyes were unnerving.  


I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on breathing. I vaguely heard chairs scraping and thumping and Stiles yelling at everyone.  


When my heart slowed I opened my eyes to see that Scott, Alison, Lydia and Jackson had moved a heavy table and a lot of stacked chairs in front of the doors.  


"So what are we gonna do about the 20 foot wall of windows." Stiles said and gestured to all the windows.  


Allison turned to ask Scott what the heck was going on, and Stiles held out a hand to me.  


I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "You okay?" He muttered, his brown eyes full of concern in the dim light and ran his hands reassuringly up and down my arms and I nodded.  


"Yeah, just thought I was gonna shift there for a moment."  


He hugged me to his chest and I focused on his heart, beating a little faster than it should and took another few deep breaths.  


"Somebody killed the janitor." I said, pulling away from Stiles to face everyone. Scott had distanced himself from the group, he looked confused on what to say.  


"What?" Lydia said  


"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said  


"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison sounded frantic  


"What, who killed him?" Jackson demanded  


Lydia shook her head"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -"  


"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."  


"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Alison had tears in her eyes.  


"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."  


Lydia clung to Jackson's arm "Us? He's gonna kill us?"  


"Who? Who is it?"Allison asked  


Scott kept his back to us and said "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."  


"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked  


"Are you sure?" Alison asked  


"Yeah I saw him." Scott said, his back still to us.  


"The mountain li -" Lydia started, confused.  


"No, Derek killed them." Scott insisted  


"All of them?" Alison asked  


"Yeah, starting with his own sister."  


"The bus driver?" Alison asked, wow the alpha really had killed a lot of people.  


Scott nodded "And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now -" Scott finally turned to face us "He's going to kill us too"  


Jackson turned to Stiles "Call the cops.  


"No." He said firmly  


"Wh - what do you mean "No?""  


"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." He said and I took a hold of his hand.  


"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."  


Lydia pulled her phone from her purse "I'm calling."  


I took a step towards Lydia "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -" Jackson put out his hand to stop me.  


"Hey" Stiles said, batting his hand away from me.  


"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but -" She paused and lowered the phone "She hung up on me."  


"The police hung up on you?" I asked  


Lydia nodded "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."  


"Okay, then call again." Allison said.  


Stiles shook his head "No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."  


Allison put her head in her hands "What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"  


The 3 of them turned to Scott for an explanation.  


Scott noticed everyone's eyes on him and said "Why's everyone looking at me?"  


"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked  


"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott's patience was thinning  


"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked  


"I don't know!" Scott snapped and then looked like he instantly regretted it when Allison looked hurt. Allison turned to face Lydia.  


Stiles stepped in "All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" He guided Scott and I a little ways away from the others "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."  


"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off."  


"And she'll totally get over it." I said  


"Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles said  


"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."  


"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked sarcastically  


"No! Derek said it wants revenge."  


"Against who?" I asked  


"Allison's family?" Scott offered  


"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Scott said  


Jackson spoke up from behind us "Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"  


"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him." Scott said  


Stiles shook his head "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."  


"All right, give me the phone." Jackson said and grabbed at Stiles' shoulder. Stiles surprised everyone by pulling his arm back and punching Jackson across the face.  


Jackson grabbed his face in shook and fell to the ground. Allison ran over to Jackson to see if he was okay.  


I raised an approving eyebrow at Stiles, who was shaking his hand out slightly but did pull his phone from his pocket."Dad, hey, it's me." He said into the phone "And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school."  


The chairs in front of the doors started rattling as the alpha pushed at the doors.  


"Dad, we're at the school." Stiles said again before hanging up.  


We all clustered together as the door rattled so hard the screws on the hinges started coming out.  


"Oh my god." Lydia exclaimed  


"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said over the rattling  


"Which only goes up." I said  


"Up is better than here."  


The hinges of the door flew off, and we all turned and ran up the stairs, the alpha growling loudly behind us.  


We ran up the stairs and into the first unlocked classroom. Mr. Harris' chemistry room.  


Scott slammed the door shut and shoved a metal lab chair under the handle.  


We stood there, gasping for air as we heard the alpha slowly walk past the door, Scott looked like he wanted to go into the hallway to fight him but Stiles grabbed a fistful of his jacket to hold him back.  


The alpha's silhouette appeared in the frosted window, then he walked away from the door.  


I let out a sigh of relief and Scott said "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"  


"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."  


I looked at our group. There was 6 of us.  


"Five? I barely fit in the back." Alison said in a whisper.  


"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said  


"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott said as we walked up to a door parked "parking lot access"  


"That's a deadbolt." I said  


Scott thought for a second then "The janitor has a key."  


"You mean his body has it." Stiles said  


"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott said in a whisper so the others didn't hear.  


"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles said  


"I'm getting the key."  


"Scott, let me come with you." I said  


"No, you need to stay here and protect everyone. If the alpha gets me, it's up to you to get everyone out safely." Scott said  


"Scott-" I started but he interrupted me  


"Please," He said, flashing his brown eyes at me. Damn it, hard to argue when he looks like a sad puppy.  


"Fine."  


Allison approached Scott "Are you serious?"  


"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."  


"You can't go out there unarmed."  


Scott picked up the pointer Mr.Harris used in class sometimes. It had a ridiculous plastic pointer finger on the end and Stiles rolled his eyes.  


"Well, it's better than nothing."  


"There's gotta be something else." I said  


Lydia glanced over at all the chemicals in the cabinet. "There is."  


We followed her gaze and Stiles said "What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?"  


"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail.  


"Self - igniting -?" Stiles said confused  


"- Molotov cocktail." She looked at everyone's confused reactions, wondering how and why she knew this "What? I read it somewhere."  


"We don't have a key for that either." I said  


Jackson rolled his eyes and smashed his elbow through the glass.  


As Lydia mixed everything needed for the cocktail, I stood off to the side, thinking about absolutely everything that could go wrong for Scott while he looked for the key.  


Stiles wrapped an arm over my shoulder and I sighed, leaning into him. "Scott will be fine. We have to believe in him."  


"I do, I just hate sitting around and letting him take all the risks." I said  


Stiles pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'm glad you're not going out there. I'd be worried sick for you."  


"Yeah and Allison's gonna be worried sick for Scott." I said  


"If you went out there and the alpha caught you, he'd kill you without a second thought. Clearly he wants Scott alive, it's better this way."  


I knew he was right, but I still wasn't happy about the plan.  


He wrapped me up in his arms, my face pressed to his chest.  


I watched from the safe circle of Stiles' arms as Scott walked out of the room, the beaker clutched tightly in his hand.  


After about 10 minutes of Scott being gone, Lydia said "Jackson you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not.  


"I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight." Jackson replied, sounding angry  


"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."  


I sat on top one of the lab tables, Stiles leaning next to me, running his fingers through my long dark hair. I tried to follow Scott by listening to his footsteps, but it was hard knowing exactly where he was.  


There was a loud howl, the sound piercing my ears, and we all flinched. Jackson seemed double effected, he grabbed the back of his neck and fell to the floor groaning.  


Over the sound of Jackson's screaming, I could faintly hear Scott screaming in pain as well.  


Lydia and Allison helped Jackson off the floor and he shrugged their hands away "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."  


"That didn't sound okay at all."  


"What's on the back of your neck? " Stiles asked. Jackson had what looked like claw marks on his neck.  


"I said I'm fine." Jackson said sharply.  


"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said  


"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped  


"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles said  


The arguing was so loud, I didn't hear Scott approaching until they did as well. He had snapped the key off in the door, locking us inside  


Allison ran to the door and tried opening it, "Scott! Scott!"  


"Where's he going?" Lydia said  


"Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Alison kept calling as she pounded on the door.  


"Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!" I said and ran over to the window, I could hear sirens approaching. Everyone came over to the windows as well and we watched as the two police cars pulled into next to Stiles' Jeep.  


I sighed, thank god. Now to see if Scott is okay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We found him outside the classroom, kneeling on the ground. He told everyone that he had the keys but heard the sirens and rushed back to the front doors.  


"You sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked as we came out of the school and went down the front steps.  


"Yes." Scott said  


"I saw him too." Stiles said  


"What about the janitor?" I asked, Scott had told Stiles and I briefly that the alpha had hung the janitors body under the bleachers in the gym to lure Scott to him  


The Sheriff sighed "We're still looking."  


"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"  


The Sheriff stopped walking to look at Scott. "Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."  


Stiles leaned back against the railing and held me against his chest. I sighed and rested my head back against his shoulder. God, we've come so close to dying so many times tonight.  


"I'm not making this up." Scott insisted.  


"I know, I believe you, I do."  


"No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't."  


"Listen - We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."  


The Deputy called the Sheriff over and he looked to us before going "Stay. All of you." He said and then walked over to the Deputy.  


"Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles said trying to sound optimistic  


Scott shook his head "When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"  


I nodded, the alpha definitely knew.  


"Well, then how come we're still alive?"  


"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack."  


Stiles' arms tightened around me "What do you mean? What old pack?"  


"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. Juliet. You."  


Stiles let out a breath "The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." He said with a grim expression on his face  


Scott turned away from us "It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."  


"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles exclaimed and I gave his arm a squeeze.  


"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Everyone was silent for a while.  


My hand on Stiles' arm tightened, I'll kill the alpha before I let him make Scott hurt the people he loves the most, especially Stiles.  


Scott looked past us, and started walking to the ambulance. Deaton was sitting in the back, being checked over by the EMT. We walked up to him.  


"There you are. " Deaton said  


"How - ? How did you -" Scott tried  


"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you three. I think I owe you a raise."  


The Sheriff noticed us and tried ushering us away "Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later."  


Scott went over to Allison to talk and I pulled Stiles off to the side.  


"Stiles, I'm done sitting around watching Scott get thrown around by this alpha. He's gonna make Scott try to kill you all again." I said fiercely.  


He put his hands on my arms "Juliet, you could get hurt."  


"That's a risk I'll have to take! I can't put you through a situation like that again."  


He sighed, knowing how stubborn I am. "Fine." His hands slid to my waist "But if anything happens to you-" He shook his head, not able to finish the thought.  


I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him. "Also." I said as I pulled away slightly "You punching Jackson was very hot."  


He smiled against my lips "Was it?" He muttered  


"Mhm." I kissed him again, arms wrapping around his neck.  


"Come on you two, I'm driving Juliet and Scott home." The Sheriff said from behind us.  


Stiles gave me another quick kiss and we went to his dad's police cruiser.  


Scott and I sat in the backseat, I saw Stiles glance back at me from the front seat, unable to touch because of the metal grate between us.  


I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the motion of the car pull me into a half asleep state.  


I felt a soft touch my shoulder, I blinked my eyes open, squinting at the streetlights, we had arrived home. Stiles was standing in the open door. I stood and gave him a hug goodbye, not wanting to kiss him with his dad right there, looking stern.  


Scott and I walked into the dark house, Mom was at work. We'd escape her wrath tonight, but I knew we'd get an earful of it tomorrow. Scott and I climbed the stairs together, waving a quick goodnight and went into our rooms.  


I didn't bother turning the light on, I just collapsed in bed, still fully clothed, and fell to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke the next morning to Mom banging around in the kitchen. I rolled over and looked at my clock, 12:20 pm. Well, guess I'm late for school.  


I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket, a text from Stiles saying the police decided to close the school today and Friday to investigate.  


I got up and had a shower, washing the grime off from running around the school trying not to die all night off.  


I changed into sweatpants and a tank top and went downstairs to talk to Mom.  


She must have heard me coming because when I turned the corner to the kitchen she was standing with her hands on her hips.  


"Hey Mom," I said hesitantly  


She moved and wrapped me up in her arms. She was starting to tear up. "You know how terrifying it was for me to get a call at work from Stiles' dad saying our kids were being chased around the school at night by a murderer."  


"I know I'm so sorry." I said, crying now too and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.  


"I know I'm only your adoptive mother but I love you just as much as I love Scott."  


I nodded "I love you too Mom, and I totally understand if you wanna ground us-"  


She pulled away with a half sob half laugh "God no, I can't even think about grounding you guys after what you experienced."  


I wiped the tears from my face "Does that mean I can spend the day with Stiles?"  


"Sure, ask Scott to go too, he's barely left his room all day. I think something happened between him and Allison."  


I nodded and went upstairs.  


I knocked softly on Scott's door, he let out a small noise that I took to mean come in.  


"Hey," I said softly. "I'm gonna go hang with Stiles, do you wanna join?"  


He was laying in bed, blankets pulled up to his neck, he shook his head.  


I shut his door behind me and called Stiles  


"Hey wanna hang out today?"  


"Yes"  


10 minutes later I was sitting on the porch waiting for Stiles.  


I laid back on the porch, looking up at the crossed beams of the roof.  


I heard a car door close and then Stiles' face appeared above me  


"What are you doing?" He asked  


"I've become one with the floorboards and I can't move." I said  


He smiled and held a hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I stood on a step higher than him, I was slightly taller than him now.  


I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He took in a deep breath and his arms circled my waist, pulling me closer to him. We kissed for a minute until I felt eyes watching us.  


I pulled away and turned slightly to see Mom watching us from the living room window.  


"We should go" I muttered.  


Stiles nodded, his eyes closed still, his nose brushing my cheek. He took my hand and we walked to his Jeep, he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in.  


He walked around to the driver's side and got it.  


As we drove back to his house I pulled my feet up on the seat and wrapped my arms around my legs "How'd you sleep?" I asked, studying his face. I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.  


"Not very well, I stayed up waiting for my dad to come home." He said fiddling with the radio.  


I rested my head on my knees "Did they find anything?"  


He shook his head. "Not even Derek's body."  


"So he's probably alive then." Good, I know we had blamed Derek for all the murders but at least if he's alive he can still teach Scott and I about wolf stuff.  


We got to Stiles' and went up to his room.  


We spent the day watching movies in his bed and making out here and there. I could smell the desire from Stiles, and I knew he wanted to take things further than just kissing. I did too, but I was worried that if we did, I might lose control and hurt him.  


At one point, I was sitting straddling his lap, movie forgotten behind us.  


Our lips slid together, one of his hands had buried itself deep in my long dark hair again, the other was under my shirt, slowly sliding higher and higher.  


"Stiles." I whispered against his lips, breathing hard, trying to get a coherent thought out, but then his teeth nipped at my lower lip and all thoughts flew out the window. My hands tightened on his shoulders. God damn, it was hard trying to think when he was touching me like that.  


"Stiles" I tried again "I want to but-" He tipped his head back against the wall to look at me, eyelids heavy and pupils wide with desire.  


"But you're worried about shifting?"  


I nodded, he gently kissed my cheek, a complete 180 from how we were just kissing "We don't have to do anything." He said softly  


"I know but I want to," I rested my forehead against his.  


"Hey, whenever we're ready, we can." The hand that had been in my shirt came to rest gently on my cheek, thumb stroking my cheekbone.  


I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, trying to keep it a little lighter. But that didn't last long, one of my hands had wrapped around his bicep, the other was on his neck, thumb pressed hard to his collarbone.  


At one point I must have accidentally ground my hips down into his and he gasped against my mouth. I smirked, liking how I was able to pull these reactions from him. My phone buzzed in my pocket then, pressed between us and his gasp turned into a low moan. My smile grew, whoopsie.  


I answered it as his lips slid down my neck. "Hello?"  


"Juliet, I hate to be a helicopter mom but can you still be home before 10?" Mom's voice said through the speaker.  


I turned my head to the window, Stiles bit down lightly on my neck and I tried not to gasp, the sun had gone down, the sky dark now. "Sure" I said breathlessly and hung up.  


I tossed my phone behind me, I heard it bounce once on the bed and then thudded to the floor.  


"Stiles I gotta go home." I mumbled against his lips.  


"Mhm." He hummed and slid his tongue against mine.  


Oh shit.  


Okay, maybe just a few more minutes.  


Finally, as we managed to pull away from each other, we were cruising down the road back to my house. I kept glancing at Stiles, his right hand tangled with my left. Every look between us now felt charged with tension.  


I gave him a deep goodbye kiss as he dropped me off at home. I stood at the top of the porch and watched his Jeep drive into the night.  


I said hi to mom and went up to my room. I changed into pajamas and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling at what Stiles had said.  


He wanted to have sex. I flushed, I've never really thought about having sex that much before. The mental image of Stiles above me, staring down at me as our bodies joined together popped into my head and I felt my whole body flush even more.  


Holy shit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


That Saturday, Stiles had managed to drag Scott from the house, he asked me if I wanted to join.  


"No, I think Scott needs some alone guy time. He's barely had a chance to see you since we started dating." I said to Stiles over the phone as I laid on my stomach in bed, doing homework.  


Stiles told me he was gonna get a bottle of whiskey and take Scott somewhere to get drunk, and try to take his mind off Allison, who had dumped him the night of the attack at school.  


A few hours later, I got a call from Stiles.  


"Hi Stiles," I said with a smile  


"Juliet" He said, drawing out my name.  


"How much did you drink?" I asked  


"Um, we drank like half the bottle." His words were slurred and slow "Ya, I don't think werewolves can get drunk."  


"Oh?" I said  


"Scott barely felt anything." He slurred.  


"And you're super wasted?'  


He chuckled "Yeahhhh. Then some guys showed up and took the bottle."  


I sat up "What."  


"Yeah but Scott intimidated them and they gave it back."  


Just then I looked up and saw Scott walking into his room through my open door.  


"Did Scott drive you home?" I asked, Scott nodded as he heard.  


"Yeah, Scott's such a good friend." Stiles said, his words getting harder to understand.  


I smiled "Yeah he is. Get some sleep Stiles."  


Stiles hummed "I love you." He mumbled before hanging up.  


My heart jumped in my chest. He what. Was he only saying that cause he's drunk?  


I finished up my homework and got into bed, wondering if Stiles would remember what he said in the morning.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


As Stiles drove us to school the next morning I asked "Stiles, do you remember what you said over the phone last night?"  


The hand that was holding mine as he drove tightened "Yep. I remember."  


"Did you mean it or just say it cause you were drunk?" I asked  


He pulled into a parking spot in the schools parking lot and he shut off the car. Stiles turned to face me "Of course I meant it."  


I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to face him. I leaned over to kiss him "I love you too." I muttered.  


His hand came up to tangle in my hair "It wasn't exactly the romantic way I planned to tell you but it just kinda slipped out."  


I leaned back to look at him "What was your romantic way?" I teased  


He looked deep into my eyes "Well, first would have been somewhere nice to eat, then I'd take you up to the look off and as you laid in my arms on the hood of my Jeep, wrapped up in my jacket cause you got cold, I would have turned and said to you 'Juliet, when I'm with you, I'm the best and truest version of myself, and you make me so, so happy. I love you.'"  


My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring that anyone could walk by and see us. "Stiles I love you so much." I whispered against his mouth. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Also I want to go on that exact date soon."  


He laughed lightly and kissed me again "God me too."  


The bell rang just then and we pulled apart. I said bye and headed to my first class.  


Stiles texted me a little while later, saying that his dad had brought in a state detective to help with the case.  


As Scott and Stiles were supposed to be taking a chemistry text, I got a frantic text from Stiles asking if I could get out of class and help him find Scott.  


Oh no, the full moon tonight must be affecting him already.  


I raised my hand "May I go to the washroom?"  


The teacher handed me the hall pass as I left and I quickly called Stiles  


"Where are you?"  


"The boys locker room." He replied. Why does everything happen in this room.  


I quickly walked there and saw Stiles standing outside holding Scott's backpack. "What happened?"  


"I don't know. He just got up and left during the test."  


We went into the locker room, I went a few steps ahead of Stiles, in case Scott was shifting and heard the shower running.  


We walked into the showers and saw Scott with his shirt off, the water hitting his back and he was hyperventilating.  


"Scott?" I said softly  


He turned the shower off and turned to face us "Juliet," He said in gasping breaths"Stiles, I can't - "  


"What's happening? Are you changing?" I asked  


Scott shook his head "No. No, I can't breathe." He sounded like he was suffocating.  


Stiles fumbled with the front pocket of Scott's backpack and took his inhaler out and handed it to Scott.  


"Here, use this" Scott looked at it confused. "Come on, do it."  


Scott took it and inhaled from it a few times. After a moment his breathing returned to normal "I was having an asthma attack?"  


"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony" Stiles said.  


"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked  


"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles replied.  


Scott leaned his head back against the shower wall "I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."  


"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it."  


"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott said as he ran his hand through his wet hair.  


"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles said trying to cheer him up.  


Scott glared at him "That wasn't helpful." I said  


"Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." Stiles tried again  


Scott shook his head "No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."  


"It's the full moon." I said. "I get that every time. And yeah it sucks when you're in high school where everyone's emotions are crazy all the time."  


Stiles nodded at me "So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either."  


"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said, taking a step towards us.  


"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked  


"No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone." Scott said ominously.  


"Scott if you get out, I'll drag your ass back into the house. Don't worry I won't let you hurt anyone." I said. I'm stronger than Scott and I can control myself on full moons. 

"Come on, we better get back to class."  


Stiles and I walked out of the locker room to let Scott dry off in peace. Before I could go back to class, Stiles took my hand in his "Hey, you're still coming to lacrosse practice later right?"  


I nodded "Yep, how else will I get a ride home after."  


Stiles took a step towards me "Are you only dating me for my car?" He asked, a smile on his face.  


I smiled "No," I whispered, I pushed up on my toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips "But it is a nice perk." He went to kiss me again but I moved away before he could "See you after." I said, walking away, our hands staying joined until the very last second.  


I glanced over my shoulder as I walked and saw Stiles was watching me with a small smile on his face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


At the end of the day, I sat on the bleachers outside, waiting for the lacrosse team to start practice. When they came out onto the field Stiles ran up to me.  


"Hey, guess what?" He said with a big smile on his face.  


"What?"  


"I made first line!" He exclaimed and threw his arms around me  


"Wait so you're playing in the next game?" I asked, returning the hug  


"Yep, Greenberg gave pink eye to a few players so now I get to play on a probationary basis."  


I laughed and looked at him. "That's awesome."  


As the practice began, I noticed that Jackson and his friends were being extra aggressive, running purposely into him and knocking him to the ground.  


Coach blew his whistle "Let's go! Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there as co-captain, McCall. Who's next?"  


Stiles was next to go, but Scott had pulled himself up from the ground and stood in front of Stiles.  


He scooped the ball up and ran at the goal, throwing his shoulder into the two guys and knocking them to the ground.  


Danny, the goalie, tried to block his shot but Scott's hand flew up, hitting Danny so hard in the face he collapsed to the ground and threw the ball in the net.  


The whole team ran over to Danny to see if he was okay.  


I ran over to Scott as he took his helmet off.  


Stiles came over to us. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"  


"Is the full moon affecting you already?" I asked in a low voice.  


"He's twice the size of me." Scott said  


"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you."  


"I don't care."  


I put my hand on Scott's arm. "You can't let the moon affect you already."  


He wretched his arm away from me "Just leave me the fuck alone" He said and ran back into the school.  


Stiles turned back to me "Danny's okay, just a bloody nose."  


I nodded "Tonight is gonna be hard. It's Scott's first full moon after Allison broke up with him. His emotions are gonna be all over the place."  


Stiles nodded and went to get changed, the practice cut short after what just happened.  


Stiles drove me home, then went back to his place to get the supplies for tonight.  


I tried to do a little homework as I waited for Stiles to arrive.  


I heard the front door open and Mom saying "Scott?'  


"Stiles." I heard Stiles say  


I went to the top of the stairs and watched them talk.  


"Key!" She said, looking at Stiles' hand  


"Yeah. I had one made, so -"  


"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." She turned and saw me standing at the top of the stairs "Did you know he had a key made?"  


I shook my head "Nope."  


She sighed "Okay, just don't use it for late night meet ups you two."  


We both nodded and Stiles picked up the duffel bag he had set on the floor. The chains inside rattled. "What is that?" Mom asked eyeing the bag  


"Uh, school project with Scott" Stiles said  


I went back to my room and put my homework away.  


Stiles came up the stairs. I gave him a quick kiss and we opened Scott's bedroom door, to get everything set up.  


Stiles flicked the light on and flinched. Scott was sitting in the chair in the dark, looking creepy.  


"Oh, my God! Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles exclaimed, putting a hand to his beating heart.  


"I came in through the window." Scott said, his voice devoid of all emotion.  


"Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles said as he knelt in front of the bag  


Scott continued to stare blankly at us. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."  


"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out."  


I knelt down next to Stiles and met his eyes. If Scott wasn't willing to cooperate, we'd have to make him.  


"I'm fine. You should go now."  


"All right, I'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Stiles had reached into the bag and his hand closed around a pair of handcuffs, he slowly slid them closer to me.  


Scott had gotten out of the chair and was also kneeling by the bag. He picked up a length of chain.  


"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"  


"Actually, no." I said, taking the cuffs from Stiles and lunging at Scott, he tried to push me away but he was off balance and I locked one of the cuffs around his wrist, and the other one to his radiator.  


He fell back to the floor, his eyes flashing yellow. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, pulling hard at the cuffs.  


"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - For being an asshole to me earlier." I said, standing over him with my hands on my hips. He glared up at me.  


Stiles and I left, giving him time to cool down. We went to the kitchen and I listened to Scott rattling the cuffs, trying to get free.  


After about three hours, I decided to go give Scott a bottle of water. I opened his door and he glared me. "Here" I said, tossing him the water bottle.  


As I turned to leave, the water bottle passed by my head, breaking against the hallway wall. "I'm gonna kill you!" Scott growled from behind me.  


I spun around. "Fine, have fun being dehydrated." I stormed out of his room, Stiles had come up the stairs and put a steadying hand to my arm. "Juliet, are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice.  


I could feel the moon outside, the presence of it pressing down on me. My breathing was ragged. My claws desperately wanted to slide out and anger rose up in my chest.  


I shook my head "I've never had to deal with another wolf on a full moon. I think his mood is affecting me."  


"Hey, you just have to remember, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumb ass he's been." Stiles said and I smiled slightly  


"A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." I said loudly over my shoulder so Scott could hear me.  


Scott let out a dark chuckle ."Juliet, you're so stupid."  


I whirled back around and went into Scott's room. "What did you say."  


He smiled up from his place on the floor. "I said, you're stupid. You think your werewolves parents were killed in a car accident, I bet it was hunters. They killed your parents and probably would have killed you too. The hunters are still alive, but you're too caught up in your new boyfriend to try to track them down."  


I let out a shaky breath, "Scott, shut up." I warned. Stiles had walked up behind me.  


He laughed "Mom didn't even wanna adopt you, she just felt bad seeing a small child alone in the hospital."  


"I said shut up!" I yelled, a small growl had snuck its way into my voice. I took a step towards Scott.  


"Hey okay, Juliet no," Stiles said, his hands around my waist pulled me back from the door, closing it behind us.  


I jerked away from him and collapsed heavily against the wall, sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor.  


I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's just the full moon."  


Stiles sat down next to me. He stuck his hand out to me and I gently placed my hand in his. He lifted our hands to his mouth and he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of my hand. "Scott will be back to normal tomorrow."  


I rested my head on his shoulder "Full moons are not gonna be easy for a while now are they?"  


Stiles shook his head, "Probably not."  


Scott started talking "Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." I gripped Stiles' hand, seeing how this caused him pain "Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."  


"I can't." Stiles said, his voice breaking, he buried his face in his hands.  


Scott started screaming and pulling hard at the handcuff again. I heard him roar, then, nothing. Silence.  


"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, there was no reply.  


I stood quickly and went to the open door. The moonlight had flooded into the room, illuminated the blood on the floor, and the broken open cuff.  


"Shit. Okay, you go see if he went to Allison's again and I'll track him." I said, as we rushed down the stairs.  


"Juliet, be careful" Stiles said before I could go running off into the night.  


I pressed a quick kiss to his lips "Come on, who's the more experienced wolf here." I leapt off the porch, and followed the smell of Scott's blood.  


Luckily, Scott had stuck to the wooded parts. The moon pulled at me from above, teasing me, begging me to shift and give into my animal instincts.  


I shook my head, but I let myself shift, sighing at the rush of adrenaline it gave me and I ran faster after Scott. I realized where we were headed, the high school. Not again.  


When I got to the school parking lot, I watched as Scott, who was crouching on a car roof, leapt on top of another car.  


He was soon tackled off by someone. I recognized the scent, Derek. So he was alive.  


I ran down the hill to where Derek had taken Scott and realized the people in the car were Allison and Jackson. Of course.  


I watched as Derek squeezed Scott from behind "Stop! Scott, stop!"  


Scott flung Derek off him and ran at me. He tried swiping his claws across my face but I dodged it, and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back and then quickly got up again. 

Derek grabbed him by the jacket, and smashed him hard into the ground, roaring loud in his face.  


Scott scrambled back, and Derek shifted back to normal. Scott looked at his claws like he had just realized they were there.  


I shifted back and went to stand next to Derek.  


Scott was breathing heavy, looking around the woods confused "What's happening to me?"  


"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek replied  


I knelt down next to Scott. "Hey, take a few deep breaths, focus on shifting back."  


Scott did that, and slowly his claws and fangs retraced.  


I helped him off the ground. "The worst is over for tonight."  


Derek drove us home. Along the way, I texted Stiles, saying we found Scott and no one saw him. But he didn't reply.  


Derek and I took Scott up to his room "Thanks." As Derek turned to leave, Scott said "Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"  


Derek stopped and turned around "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."  


"Well, what is it?" Scott pressed  


"You have to kill the one that bit you."  


"Kill the Alpha?"  


Derek nodded "Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." And with that, he left.  


"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked Scott before I left.  


He nodded "Juliet I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. It was the full moon talking I swear."  


"It's okay Scott. I get it." But one of the things he said had kept nagging me. The car accident that killed my parents. It seemed highly likely that it was actually hunters that killed them.  


I pushed the thought from my mind and got ready for bed  


Stiles called me then, telling me that the police had found a body near where him and Scott had gotten drunk a few days ago.  


"Do you think it was the alpha?" I asked as I got into bed.  


"Maybe, but the guy was found upside down burnt in a barrel."  


I shuddered. "Did your dad see anything strange? Like a crazy wolf running around."  


"Nope, thankfully."  


I looked at my alarm clock, 12:05 am. The full moon might have ruined our night, but we still had school in the morning.  


I said bye to Stiles, hung up, and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Derek who had been laying low, had been spotted by someone and they called the cops on him.  


The three of us were hanging out in Stiles' room when I got the call.  


"Juliet, the cops and the hunters are after me, you and Scott gotta help." He said breathing heavily.  


And that's how the three of us ended up in Derek's Camaro, trying hard to avoid being killed by the Argents.  


I sat in the back, and looked over my shoulder, the Argent's heavy black SUV was gaining on us. "Scott, go faster" I urged.  


"Faster?"  


"Much faster"  


Scott shifted the car and slammed on the gas.  


Stiles turned in his seat and watched as the car got closer."Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."  


"If I go faster, I'll kill us."  


"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles snapped  


The SUV turned right, no longer following us. "Hey, they're gone." I said  


Stiles turned on the walkie-talkie he stole to listen to the police radios. The Sheriff's voice came through the speaker "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works."  


We looked at Scott, who quickly spun the car around to head to the Iron Works.  


When we pulled up, Derek was sitting on the ground, looking disoriented.  


Stiles quickly jumped in the back with me and held the door open for Derek. I saw Allison's dad standing on the top of a staircase, he was shooting at Derek, the bullets bouncing off the car. "Get in."  


Derek ducked and managed to avoid the bullets as he scrambled into the car. He was breathing hard.  


"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked as he sped away.  


"Damn it, I had him!" Derek exclaimed  


"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked, sticking his head between Scott and Derek.  


"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."  


"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs - " Stiles trailed off as Derek glared hard at him.  


"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." He said, turning his glare to Scott.  


"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake. I get it."  


I pushed Stiles back and took his place between Scott and Derek. "All right. How did you find him?"  


Derek looked at us, like he really didn't want to tell us anything.  


"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"  


"Yeah, all of us." I said narrowing my eyes at Derek.  


Derek glared at me but then said "Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."  


Stiles squeezed between me and Scott's seat "Our chemistry teacher?"  


"Why him?" Scott asked  


"I don't know yet." Derek said  


"What's the second?" I asked  


Derek pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Some kind of symbol." Scott looked at it for a long minute "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.  


Scott's hand tightened on the steering wheel. "I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace."  


"Yeah, that'll be super easy to get." I muttered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


At school the next day, I didn't see Stiles and Scott until lunch. Though I did get a frantic text from Scott saying that Jackson knows.  


As I sat down next to Stiles I said "Jackson knows what, Scott?"  


Scott looked around suspiciously "He knows I'm a... werewolf." He whispered the last word.  


I dropped my fork "What the fuck, how. Did he see you on the full moon?"  


Scott shrugged "I dunno but he wants me to give him it as well."  


I sighed. Great, Jackson knowing was awful. "Did you at least get the necklace from Allison?" Derek wanted it to see why his sister had been in Beacon Hills.  


"Not exactly." Scott said  


"Ah. What happened?" Stiles asked  


"She told me not to talk to her. At all."  


"So she's not giving you the necklace -"  


"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott snapped  


"Well, did you find anything else out?"  


"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." Scott said  


I smacked him on the arm "Hey don't say that."  


"Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened." Stiles said  


"What's plan "B"? I asked  


"Just steal the stupid thing."  


"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked  


"My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you." Stiles said  


Scott looked up then "Stiles, he's watching us." We followed his gaze and saw Jackson staring at us from his spot next to Allison and Lydia.  


We quickly looked away but I heard everything Jackson was saying to Scott from across the room. Jackson took a loud bite of his apple, the noise making Scott flinch.  


"Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?" Jackson asked in a taunting voice  


"What's wrong?" Stiles asked  


"Jackson's talking to Scott. He knows he can hear him." I said, taking Stiles' hand and smiling, acting like I couldn't hear Jackson as well.  


"Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening." Scott said, quickly turning to Stiles.  


Jackson continued "Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?"  


"Say something. Talk to me!"  


Stiles fumbled "I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank."  


"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?"  


"Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Scott's head flew up to where Jackson was just sitting  


"Where the hell is he?" I asked, looking around the crowded cafeteria. I spotted him leaning against a wall, smirking at Scott.  


"Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here." Jackson's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere "So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"  


Scott glared at the table "Yes." He said in a low voice  


"I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her." Scott looked at Allison "I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body."  


I cringed, I hated how Jackson talked about women's bodies.  


Scott's hand tightened on his lunch tray.  


"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you, Okay?" I said quietly  


Jackson kept talking , God I wish he'd shut up. "I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?"  


Scott's hands snapped the plastic lunch tray in half, the noise echoing in the cafeteria. A few people turned to look at us, including Allison. Jackson's smirk widened and he took another loud bite of his apple.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Stiles and I went back to his house after school. Stiles rushed ahead of me up to his room and I got myself a glass of water.  


His dad walked in the door then "Hey, Mr. Stilinski." I greeted.  


He smiled at me "Hi Juliet, is my son upstairs?" I nodded and he yelled up to Stiles as he went up the stairs.  


I let them have their private talk, and went up the stairs when the Sheriff left, waving a goodbye at me.  


I opened Stiles' door and saw Derek was lurking behind it, Stiles was sitting in his computer chair. "Hey what the fuck is he doing here?"  


"Breaking into my house."  


I looked at Derek "Of all the houses, you break into the Sheriff's." I raised an eyebrow.  


Derek rolled his eyes "Look, did Scott get the necklace?'  


I sat down on Stiles' bed, "No, He's still working on it."  


"But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles said  


"So?"  


"So it wasn't Scott."  


"Well, can you find out who sent it?"  


Stiles turned to his laptop "No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can."  


20 minutes later, Danny showed up.  


"You want me to do what?" He asked  


"Trace a text." Stiles said  


"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."  


I watched them argue from my spot on the bed.  


"And we will, once you trace the text."  


"And what makes you think I know how?"  


Stiles looked sheepish "I - I looked up your arrest report, so -" I still don't know how Stiles manages to get a hold of all these classified police reports.  


"I - I was 13. They dropped the charges."  


"Whatever."  


"No, we're doing lab work." Danny pulled up a stool and sat down.  


Danny cast a look over at Derek, who had picked up a random book and pretended to read "Who's he again?"  


Um, my cousin - Miguel."  


I bit my lip to try and stifle my laugh.  


"Is that blood on his shirt?"  


"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts."  


Derek inhaled a sharp breath, slammed the book closed and threw it on the bed, almost hitting me, and stood up. He opened Stiles' dresser and started pulling shirts out. "So anyway," Stiles said, turning his attention back to Danny, but Danny was staring at Derek's naked back. "I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably -" Derek interrupted Stiles "Uh, Stiles?"  


"Yes?" Derek held up one of Stiles' shirts "This -" He gestured to the shirt in his hand "No fit."  


"Then try something else on. Sorry. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" Derek had put on a striped blue and orange shirt.  


Danny looked extremely uncomfortable "It's - it's not really his color."  


"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"  


"You're a horrible person." Danny said and I laughed  


"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text."  


"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek said, flinging the shirt at me, hitting me in the face.  


"Hey!" I exclaimed  


Danny sighed, clearly wanting to leave this situation "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."  


Stiles threw his hands up in victory.  


Derek still struggled to look for a shirt as Danny worked. I stood up and went to Stiles' dresser. I dug around for a second and found a dark grey shirt. "Here, Miguel." I said with a smirk.  


He took it from me roughly and pulled it on.  


"There." Danny said "The text was sent from a computer. This one." We all crowded around Stiles' laptop.  


"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked  


I looked closer "No, no, no, no. That can't be right." The name said Melissa McCall.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After Danny left, Stiles promised they would do their lab work after the lacrosse game, we sat in Stiles' Jeep, outside the Beacon Hills long term care facility, Derek made me sit in the back this time.  


"Okay but how did the alpha get access to my mom's account?" I asked  


"I'm not sure." Derek said.  


Scott had sent a picture of the necklace to Stiles.  


He called Stiles a few minutes "Did you get the picture?"  


"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing."  


Derek dragged the phone to his ear, Stiles winced at his tight grip. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."  


I heard Scott say through the phone "No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line. Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."  


Stiles sighed "I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." He hung up  


"You're not gonna make it." I said softly  


Stiles turned to look at me over his shoulder "I know."  


"And you didn't tell him about our mom, either."  


"Not till we find out the truth."  


"By the way, one more thing." Derek said, and smacked the back of Stiles' head, knocking it off the steering wheel  


"Oh, God!" I exclaimed  


"What the hell was -" Stiles tried as he held his forehead  


"You know what that was for." Derek pointed an angry finger at Stiles.  


Definitely the shirt disaster earlier.  


"You, go." He pointed at the long term care facility. Stiles got out of the car and went inside. I hated waiting alone in the car with Derek.  


Derek wanted Stiles to find the nurse who looked after his uncle.  


After a few minutes Stiles called Derek "Yeah, I said I can't find her."  


"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek said  


"Yeah, well, he's not here either."  


"What?"  


"He's not here. He's gone, Derek."  


Derek looked at me, his eyes wide,"Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"  


I had already launched myself from the car, running inside.  


I saw Stiles standing between a tall man in all black and a nurse in white scrubs.  


Derek elbowed the nurse hard, she fell to the ground and blood pooled around her  


"That's not nice. She's my nurse." The man, Peter, said in a soft voice  


"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek growled, pushing Stiles. I grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him away from the fight that was about to happen.  


"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said. Derek roared and launched himself at Peter.  


I took Stiles' hand and pulled him behind the nurses station desk.  


We watched as Peter easily picked up Derek and threw him down the hall.  


"Should you help Derek?" Stiles whispered  


I shook my head "No, clearly this is a family issue."  


I waited until Peter dragged Derek into a different room, and I grabbed Stiles' hand, we sprinted towards the door and got into Stiles' Jeep. He put the car in drive and sped down the road.


	14. Chapter 14

I asked Stiles if we could go to the hospital to check on my mom. We picked up some fast food along the way as an excuse to see her.  


After talking with her for a minute, we drove towards the school. "I'm sorry you missed your first game on first line." I said, Stiles' hand rested in mine, he squeezed my fingers.  


"It's alright. There will be other games." He gave me a sideways glance and I kissed our linked hands.  


We pulled into the parking lot of the school, it was mostly empty after the lacrosse game had finished.  


I stepped out of the car and a familiar scent hit me. Derek and his uncle, the alpha.  


"Stiles I don't know how, but Derek and Peter are here."  


He whipped around to look at me. "Do you think they are here for Scott?"  


I nodded "Definitely." We ran for the locker room, knowing Scott would be there after the game.  


When we got there, the door was open and Scott was sitting on the bench.  


"Dude, we have a huge problem," Stiles said, out of breath.  


"Trust me, I know." Scott said  


He told us about how Derek and Peter were now working together and how they threatened Allison again.  


"Come on, there's nothing else we can do tonight." I said  


Stiles drove us home and I gave him a kiss goodbye before going inside.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Scott was telling me about Jackson and how the Argents thought he was the beta wolf as we followed Jackson's fancy sports car. His car stopped suddenly while he was drifting around an empty parking lot. We watched as Allison's dad, who was also following him, got out of his car and asked if he was having car trouble.  


"Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that?" I heard Allison's dad said as we pulled up. I knew he was referring to the claw marks on the back of Jackson's neck.  


"What's up?" Stiles asked,  


"Is everything okay?" Scott asked, leaning out the passenger window.  


Allison's dad did a good job at not looking frustrated that we interrupted "Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."  


"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck."  


"Yeah. You want a ride?" Stiles offered, but Jackson didn't say anything.  


Scott opened the side door, waiting for Jackson to take a step forward "Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles said. Jackson started walking to the Jeep.  


Allison's dad reached his hand into Jackson's car engine"Hey, boys." He closed the hood and went to the open door, he turned the key and the engine started up "Told you I knew a few things about cars." He gave us a tight smile and went back to his own car, and drove away.  


"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson demanded  


We got out of the car and stood next to Jackson "Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there." Scott said angry  


"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked  


"He thinks you're the second beta."  


"What?"  


"He thinks you're me!" Scott's voice almost had a growl to it, his heart was pounding with anger and he lashed out, smashing his fist into Stiles' car  


"Dude, my Jeep." Stiles said  


"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He tried punching the Jeep again.  


I grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him back before Stiles had a heart attack over his car "Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep."  


Jackson ignored me "This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault" Jackson shoved Scott, his back smacking hard to the side of the Jeep.  


"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked. Scott pushed Jackson back "Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?"  


They glared at each other "When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott said, casting a look at Stiles.  


"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked. I took his hand in mine, he knew that I'd protect him, no matter what.  


"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson said  


"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse."  


"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Jackson had a point, the bite did bring on hunters but also so many awesome abilities.  


"Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life." Scott said but Jackson looked like he didn't care.  


I opened my mouth to say that it ruined mine by hunters killing my parents, but Stiles put his hand on my arm and shook his head. Right, probably better that Jackson doesn't know that I'm a werewolf too or he'll bug me to get him the power as well.  


"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." He turned and walked to his car, he got in and sped away.  


"Okay, I don't understand cars, what the hell was that supposed to mean?" I asked  


Scott just shook his head and got back into the Jeep. I kicked him to the backseat this time and I got in the passenger seat.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Scott decided to go find Allison and give her the necklace back. Stiles dropped me off at home.  


I laid on my stomach in bed and sighed, all this alpha business is ruining any time I could be spending with Stiles.  


Scott came home an hour later and I waved at him through my half opened door.  


I heard Mom answer the door and Allison walked up the stairs. She knocked on Scott's door, when he answered, he looked shocked. His eyes met mine over her shoulder, and he gave me a look that said "Please don't listen in on us talking."  


I played some music from my laptop and picked up my book.  


I read for a while until Mom knocked on my door, she was all dressed up for a date.  


"Wow Mom, you look hot." I said, putting my book down.  


She laughed "Thanks, don't stay up too late talking to Stiles."  


I smiled "I won't"  


She closed my door and went to talk to Scott.  


A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring, Mom yelled for Scott to answer it, probably in case him and Allison were making out in his room.  


Eventually, Scott said softly "Juliet, it's him.  


I paused my music and said "What?"  


"Mom's date, it's Peter."  


I stood up quickly, leaning close to my closed door and listened to Peter and Scott talking.  


"If you hurt her, if you even touch her -" I heard Scott saying  


"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent - sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" Peter said in a dry voice  


"Just - just half a second. Sorry." I heard Mom saying from downstairs  


"Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack - if your mother is too." Oh hell no, I flung my door open and went to the top of the stairs, glaring down at Peter. His eyes met mine.  


"You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and me and Juliet and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?  


"I know the Germans lost the war." I muttered and crossed my arms.  


Peter smiled at me "I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership." He turned his attention back to Scott "And trust me, we don't have that problem here."  


I watched Mom go to the front door "I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again." Peter offered his arm to Mom. She took it and they turned to leave.  


"Mom -" Scott said, trying to find the words that the guy she was about to go on a date with was behind all the murders.  


She turned, looking slightly annoyed "Yes? Sweetheart?"  


"Have a good time." Scott said, after a second and closed the door.  


I rushed down the stairs. "We can't let him get her alone at all."  


"I know, I'll get Stiles to follow them. Maybe he can ruin their date." Scott said, as he went back upstairs to where Allison was still waiting.  


"Okay, I'm gonna go find Derek, and ask him what Peter is planning."  


Scott nodded at me. I ran upstairs to quickly change into jeans and a sweater. I put on my sneakers and went back downstairs and out the front door. I thought about jumping from the window but Allison might have seen that.  


I ran through the woods, everything past by in a blur and I made it to Derek's house in record time. He wasn't home. I walked around the burnt remains.  


It started to rain. Scott texted me saying Stiles had successfully interrupted Mom's date.  


I heard Derek's car pull up then, but he wasn't alone. I heard Jackson's voice as well.  


I texted Scott back telling him to get to Derek's immediately.  


I hid in one of the rooms upstairs and listened to Jackson and Derek's conversation.  


The front door creaked as they stepped inside.  


"This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson said  


"What'd you say?" Derek asked  


"I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." Jackson must have picked up some of Derek's memories when he scratched him  


"You've been here?" Derek asked  


"No, never. I dreamt it." Jackson said  


Scott, at that moment, appeared next to me, he had climbed up and came in through the window. We listened as Jackson started crying.  


"There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" He started pleading with Derek, "No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it."  


I felt bad for the guy, he was a dick but Derek didn't have to intimidate him so hard.  


"I think you do." Derek said in a low tone  


"N - no!" Jackson sobbed  


"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car."  


Scott gestured for me to follow him and we stood at the top of the stairs.  


Derek continued "No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team."  


"Excuse me." Scott said, and Jackson and Derek turned to look up at us. "Co - captain."  


Scott launched himself off the stairs, over Jackson and landing in a crouch in front of Derek. He turned to look at Jackson over his shoulder and he had shifted, full wolf with the furry sideburns and fangs.  


Derek had shifted too, and he growled at Scott "Move!"  


"No." Scott growled back  


"Fine. I'll kill you too." But before Derek could do anything, there was a whistling noise, one of the Argents flash bombs "Cover your eyes!" Derek yelled.  


The flash was blinding but I was too busy leaping over the banister of the stairs and grabbed Jackson from where he was sitting on the lowest step. I pulled him into a side room as the bullets started flying into the house. Jackson flinched when he looked at me. I realized I had shifted too, so much for him not knowing I was a wolf too.  


"Scott! Go! Run!" Derek yelled. Scott was laying against a wall, black liquid coming from his mouth, I looked down to see him clutching his side. Crap, he'd been shot by a wolfsbane bullet.  


My eyes met Derek's, and he nodded at me. I left Jackson where he was, cowering on the floor and I helped Scott to his feet.  


We went out the back as Derek opened the front door. I heard him growling at the hunters as we ran deeper into the woods. Scott bled heavily from his side.  


I tried to help him but it was too much. The wolfs bane's presence was all around us. I struggled to not shift and thought about what to do. I can't call Mom, she's on a date with the fricking alpha wolf.  


I sighed "Scott, please don't hate me." He was laying on the ground writhing in pain.  


I called Deaton.  


He already kinda knew about werewolves and he had medical experience.  


He showed up 10 minutes later and we carried Scott to his car.  


I tried calling Stiles as we drove to the clinic, but he didn't answer.  


After we got Scott inside, Deaton busied himself with getting the wolfsbane bullet out of Scott's side.  


I sat on a chair, head feeling heavy and I realized my arm had been grazed by a bullet in all the chaos.  


I stared at it, and tried to heal it, but it barely budged. Probably all the wolfsbane it had been coated in.  


Finally, Scott awoke with a start, looking around the room confused. "It's all right, Scott. You're gonna be all right." Deaton reassured.  


Scott struggled to sit up from the table Deaton had laid him on and I got to my feet.  


"I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton said  


"Where am I -" Scott started to ask  


"You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process."  


Scott looked confused "But you're a vet."  


"That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."  


"Mostly?"  


"Mostly."  


My phone rang then, my screen displayed Stiles' name "Hey," I answered cheerfully  


"Um, Juliet, can I see you?" He asked, a tremble to his voice  


"Stiles, are you okay?" I had stepped into the hallway and I rubbed my arm, wincing when I hit the bullet graze.  


He let out a shaky breath "Please."  


"Yeah of course, probably not my house, Mom's pissed at you for ruining your date."  


"Yeah and I got my dad super drunk." He said quietly  


"You what. You know, it doesn't matter. How about the look off?" I asked  


"Sure." He replied.  


I hung up and went to check on Scott, he was sitting up now and Deaton said he would drive Scott home. I said bye to them and took off running to the look off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Stiles' light blue Jeep was already at the look-off when I got there.  


"Stiles?" I called softly into the dark.  


I walked around his car and he was leaning back against the hood, looking out over the lights of Beacon Hills.  


He turned to look at me, his face was shiny with tears and my heart clenched.  


"Hey, what happened?" I asked as I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his torso.  


He let out a sob and hugged me fiercely, "I'm a horrible son." He said, his voice muffled by my hair.  


I pulled back to look him in the eyes "Stiles, no you're not."  


He nodded "Yeah I am. I got my dad super drunk so he'd tell me more about the Derek case and then he mentioned my mom and I- I just really needed to see you" He let out another small sob  


I stroked his back "Hey, it's okay."  


Stiles sniffled and ran his hands down my arms, I winced when his thumb grazed the bullet wound.  


His eyebrows knitted together and he lifted my arm, looking at the wound in the pale moonlight.  


"Juliet what happened?" He asked  


I told him about Derek leading Jackson back to his house, and the hunters showing up and Scott getting shot.  


"I guess one of the bullets grazed me in all the chaos, but I'm fine, it'll heal."  


"No, you getting shot by a wolfsbane bullet is not fine." He wiped the remaining tears away and led me to the drivers side of the Jeep.  


I sighed "Stiles really, it's okay." He opened the door and gestured for me to sit. I did and he went to rummage in the glove box.  


Stiles came back around to the drivers side, holding a first aid kit. He stood between my legs as he unwrapped a bandage and wrapped it around my arm.  


When he was done, he tossed the first aid kit to the backseat and he rested his hands on my knees.  


He looked up at me and I rested my hands on his shoulders.  


"Hey I totally, forgot to ask. Do you wanna go to the winter formal dance with me?"  


I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.  


"Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

Later, after Stiles drove me home, Scott came back, Deaton had dropped him off.  


Stiles and I were laying in bed, I was reading a book for school and Stiles was napping, his head rested on my chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist.  


"Hey, can you help me look for my phone?" Scott asked, poking his head into my room.  


"Sure." I put my book down and gently shook Stiles awake. He groaned and squeezed his arms around me tighter.  


"Stiles, come on, Scott needs help looking for his phone."  


Eventually, Stiles got up and we went to Scott's room. Stiles grabbed the chair by the door and swung it around, sitting on it backwards.  


I leaned against the door frame and called Scott's phone. I let it ring and we all waited in silence to listen for it somewhere in Scott's room.  


But there was only silence.  


"Call it again." Scott said as he flung his unmade bedding aside.  


"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles said  


"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." Scott said, laying on the floor to look under his bed.  


"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have Juliet and me. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."  


Scott went into his bathroom and started flinging clothes out. "Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him."  


"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved."  


"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own." Scott came out of the bathroom and was rummaging around his desk shelves "Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!"  


I sat cross legged on Scott's bed "You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting."  


"You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles snarked.  


"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."  


"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?"  


"Stiles, we need Derek." I said, then at the same time as Scott, cocked my head to the side and listened to the squeal of brakes outside.  


"What?" Stiles asked looking between us.  


"My Mom just got home from work."  


I listened with Scott as she talked on the phone. She was leaving a voicemail for Peter. It was the longest and most rambling voicemail. I felt bad for her. She deserves someone who loves her, not Peter, who's only using her to threaten Scott and I.  


"Is she okay?" Scott shook his head "What's she doing?" Stiles asked.  


My heart twinged as I listened to her cry softly in her car.  


"Crying." Scott said and he sat next to me on his bed.  


"Scott, Juliet, you two can't protect everyone." Stiles said  


Scott's gaze met mine and I nodded slightly. "We have to." He said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


At school the next day, I was walking to my locker when I saw Stiles and Scott peering around a corner, watching Jackson talk to Allison.  


"You guys aren't being subtle at all," I said with a laugh as I stood next to them.  


"Hey Juliet." Scott said and Stiles smiled at me "I got Jackson to take Allison to the formal so she will be protected from Peter."  


I frowned slightly "What about you?"  


"Coach said I'm not allowed to go because I'm failing a few classes."  


I watched as Jackson sweated profusely and asked Allison what time he should pick her up for the formal. "Scott, did you threaten Jackson into taking Allison?" Jackson looked terrified as hell.  


"Yeah he did, it was awesome." Stiles said and I laughed.  


Jackson's eyes kept nervously flicking up to meet Scott's. Finally, him and Allison walked down the hall.  


"Hey, don't worry. Stiles and I will still be there." I said.  


"I'm still going." Scott said, still watching Allison.  


"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.  


"Not yet." Scott said.  


"Do you have a suit?" I asked.  


"Not yet."  


"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"  


Scott turned to face us "No. And no."  


"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles said  


"It's a goddamn mystery how the whole school doesn't know Scott is a werewolf considering how loudly you talk about it all the time." I said, looking around to see if anyone heard how many times Stiles just said werewolf  


"Yeah. Listen, you guys gonna help me?" Scott asked.  


"Hell, yeah." Stiles said with a smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I managed to get dressed and put my hair in a simple braid before Scott even started getting dressed.  


Stiles texted me saying he was here and I popped into Scott's room "Hey, are you sure you don't want a drive with me and Stiles?" I asked and he shook his head.  


Mom was sewing a hole in Scott's pants, she stopped when I walked in and smiled at me "Sweetie you look beautiful."  


I smiled "Thanks."  


I walked downstairs, Mom following me and saw Stiles standing in the living room.  


His gaze when he saw me made butterflies appear in my stomach.  


"You look handsome." I said, taking in his simple black suit, white shirt and purple tie.  


He took my hands in his and said "Juliet, you look absolutely perfect."  


I blushed. I was wearing a lavender dress, it had a lace cutout detail of flowers over it and part of it went over the neckline and rested on the base of my neck.  


Mom made us stand for her and she took a million pictures of us smiling and holding hands.  


"Mom can we go now?" I asked  


"Sure." She kissed my cheek "Have a good time."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When we pulled up to the school in Stiles' Jeep, I was shocked at how pretty it looked. There were stars lit up across the front of the school. Almost hard to believe we were chased around by Peter in here only a few weeks ago.  


Stiles came around to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I took his arm and we walked into the gym.  


There was a stage set up at the end of the gym, with a band preforming, sheer curtains with stars on them were hung from the ceiling.  


I looked up in awe at how pretty the usual smelly gym was.  


I felt Stiles staring at me and I met his gaze with a shy smile.  


"Wanna dance?" He asked.  


I nodded and we joined some of the guys from the lacrosse team and their dates on the dance floor. I could smell alcohol coming off some of the guys.  


I said hi to Lydia, who was dancing with her arms wrapped around the neck of one of the lacrosse players.  


She smiled absentmindedly back at me but was looking over my shoulder, I turned to see her watching Jackson pouring vodka into the cups for Danny and his date. Allison looked bored standing with them.  


While dancing, I noticed Scott sitting on the bleachers, who was also watching Jackson and Allison.  


His eyes met mine and he smiled, but then Coach Finstock also noticed him.  


I watched as he yelled Scott's name and started chasing him around the gym.  


He ended up making Danny dance with him and the Coach was flustered as he tried to argue that he wasn't mad because two boys were dancing together but because Scott was supposed to be banned from the dance.  


I couldn't help but giggle as I wrapped my arms around Stiles' neck as a slower song started to play.  


Stiles pulled me closer and I rested my head against his shoulder. I sighed "This feels nice" I said quietly  


Stiles' mouth was against my ear "What?" His breath ghosted over my ear and I shivered slightly.  


"It's nice to feel like a normal teenage girl for once." I said, turning my head to give Stiles a kiss, keeping it chaste as I didn't want Coach to turn his wrath towards me.  


He rested his head in the crook of my neck and I smiled, feeling happy.  


My happiness grew when I saw Scott and Allison dancing together, laughing and smiling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Stiles and I took a break from dancing, we were sitting on the bleachers, our hands entwined.  


"Hey have you seen Jackson?" Lydia said walking up to us.  


I shook my head "No, why?"  


Lydia ran her hands up and down her bare arms "No reason, he just gets kinda stupid when he's drunk." She turned and left the gym.  


I had a bad feeling growing in my stomach as I watched her leave.  


Stiles squeezed my hand "Are you alright?"  


"I'm gonna go look with her, I have a weird feeling." I said as I stood up.  


Stiles stood up too "I'll look with you."  


We went outside and I watched Lydia walk onto the lacrosse field.  


The stadium lights around the field suddenly turned on, one by one.  


The bad feeling in my stomach got worse, and I saw glowing red eyes peering out from the woods.  


I broke away from Stiles and sprinting towards the field, cursing the slight heel I decided to wear for the dance.  


"Lydia, run!" I yelled as I ran.  


But I was too slow, I watched as Peter emerged from the woods, his fangs came out and he bit down on Lydia's arm.  


She collapsed to the ground, I heard Stiles yelling behind me but rage had taken over me.  


I launched myself at Peter but before I could do anything, he grabbed me by the throat from the air and slammed me hard into the cold ground.  


My breath whooshed out of me and I raked at his hand, trying to move it but he was stronger than me.  


Stupid alpha powers.  


Stiles fell to the ground on his hands and knees and he looked between Lydia laying on the ground bleeding and me, gasping for air under Peter's strong grip.  


"Don't kill them." His eyes met mine "Please."  


Peter considered that for a moment, somehow completely ignoring how I was struggling under him.  


"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."  


"W - what?"  


Peter's other hand trailed a clawed finger down Lydia's face "Tell me how to find Derek Hale."  


"I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles sounded close to tears.  


"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth -" His hand tightened on my throat and I felt myself about to pass out "Or I will rip her apart throat out."  


"Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea."  


"Tell me!" Peter's voice was a loud roar that echoed across the field. Stiles flinched hard.  


"Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -" Stiles stammered  


"Knew what?" Peter's voice had a deadly serious tone to it.  


Stiles' eyes met mine "Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught"  


"By the Argents?"  


"Yeah." Stiles was breathing hard, around my own heartbeat pounding in my ears, I heard his pounding in fear.  


"And?"  


"When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone."  


"Why?"  


"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him."  


"Okay, then we'll go find him."  


"I swear to God if you hurt her." Stiles said in a choked whisper.  


I twisted my head to look at him, as much as I could with Peter's hand wrapped around my throat. He had tears in his eyes but he looked seconds away from launching himself at Peter.  


"Stiles, don't" I croaked out  


Peter slowly removed his hand from my throat.  


"You two, get in his jeep." Peter said  


I got to my knees and I rested my hands on my legs, pulling in deep breaths of air. I glared at Peter, expecting him to do something else.  


"If either of you try to run, well, Juliet will probably be able to outrun me, but Stiles here..." He trailed off, looking at Stiles and raising an eyebrow.  


I swallowed hard and shook my head "I won't run, I promise." My voice was rough and it hurt to talk. I looked at Stiles, his heart was pounding in his chest.  


Stupid Peter, using Stiles and I against each other.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not just letting you leave her here." I shakily got to my feet and looked down at Lydia, her blood had created a dark spot on the ground around her.  


"You don't have a choice. You two are coming with me."  


"Peter, you don't have to get anymore people involved." I said,  


Peter ignored me and looked at Stiles "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."  


Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket, his hands shaking, and called Jackson. I heard him freaking out on the other end of the call. Stiles ended the call quickly and we followed Peter to Stiles' Jeep.  


I wanted to take Stiles' hand and reassure him that everything would be okay, but honestly, I'm not sure if it would be.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Peter made me sit in the back of the Jeep.  


We drove in a tense silence, finally, Peter spoke. "Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."  


"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear everyone apart."  


"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month."  


I rolled my eyes. Oh my god, never in my life have I wanted to smack someone as much as I wanted to smack Peter.  


I looked at Stiles, who looked just as offended as I felt.  


When we arrived in the parking garage, Peter turned and looked at me, piercing me with his blue eyes. "You, stay in the car." His voice was a low growl.  


I watched as Peter and Stiles got out of the car, Peter grabbed Stiles by his shirt and dragged him to a nearby car.  


I climbed around into the drivers seat and listened to them.  


"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked  


"It belonged to my nurse." Peter said, unlocking the trunk of the car  


"What happened to your n - Oh, my God!" Stiles exclaimed, looking horrified.  


I craned my neck and the smell hit me, Peter had shoved the nurses' body into the trunk.  


Peter regarded the body for a second and then yanked a bag out of the trunk "I got better." He said simply, thrusting the bag at Stiles.  


"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles said as Peter set up the laptop on the closed trunk.  


Peter pulled something from his pocket. An internet hotspot. He threw it at Stiles' chest and opened the laptop  


"Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" Stiles said sarcastically  


Peter did not look like he was in the mood for sarcasm. Good luck talking to Stiles and not getting any sarcasm "Turn it on. Get connected."  


"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."  


Peter looked unconvinced "You know both of them"  


"No, I don't." Stiles insisted  


"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."  


"Dude, I swear to God -" Peter lost his patience then, he grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and slammed his face down on the trunk next to the laptop.  


I considered ignoring Peter's earlier threats about staying in the car.  


Peter leaned in close to Stiles' ear, but his eyes were on mine when he said "I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." Stiles was breathing hard, his heart pounding.  


Peter released Stiles and Stiles stood up. He started typing on the laptop.  


"What happens after you find Derek?"  


"Don't think, Stiles. Type."  


"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?"  


"Only the responsible ones."  


Stiles glanced over at me, sitting in his Jeep "Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Juliet out of it."  


"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott and Juliet. I need all of them." Peter cast a quick look at me and I crossed my arms, glaring at him.  


"Scott's not gonna help you."  


"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Juliet, your precious girlfriend, and it'll save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password."  


Stiles typed and Peter looked exasperated "His username is "Allison"?" Stiles typed again and Peter sighed "His password is also "Allison"?"  


"Still want him in your pack?" Typical Scott.  


"Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" Stiles said sounding confused.  


"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is." Suddenly, a loud roar sounded, I looked at Peter "And I'm not the only one."  


Peter packed up the laptop and threw it in the back seat of the nurses car as another roar answered the first one, this second one sounded deeper.  


"Give me your keys." Peter said to Stiles.  


Stiles eyes flicked to mine, and he took his keys from his pocket and handed them to Peter. "Careful. She grinds in second." But instead of walking over to the Jeep, Peter squeezed the keys in his hand. He held them out to Stiles, all the keys on the ring where bent out of shape  


"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked. I wished I was over there to tell him not to provoke Peter.  


Peter stalked slowly towards Stiles "Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."  


"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here? "  


"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return." Stiles drew in a deep breath as Peter got closer "Do you want the bite?" Peter asked casually, like he was asking if he wanted a drink of water.  


Stiles' heart jumped in his chest and he looked caught off guard "What?"  


"Do you want the bite?" Peter repeated slowly "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."  


"Like you." Stiles' eyes flashed over to mine. I didn't know what to think. Stiles as a wolf would be both awesome and terrible  


"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. You'd be equals. Maybe more. And Juliet, well, she probably has a hard time controlling herself around you." He looked at me and I glared at him. "Yes or no?" I watched in tense anticipation as he picked up Stiles' forearm, fangs out, ready to bite when Stiles jerked his arm back suddenly.  


"I don't wanna be like you." I felt a slight pang at the way he said "you" as if being a werewolf was the worst thing ever.  


"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles." Peter got in the car and sped out of the parking garage.  


The second he was gone I got of the Jeep and threw my arms around Stiles.  


"You wouldn't happen to know how to hot wire a car?" Stiles asked, his voice muffled by my hair.  


"Oh my god." I said over and over again. "Peter could have killed you!" I pulled back to look at him.  


Stiles face turned somber "Look, about the whole "becoming a werewolf thing I-" I held up a hand to stop him.  


"Hey, we can talk about it later okay?" I said softly and he nodded.  


I sighed "I gotta go to Derek's. If Peter is there for Scott, I should be there to help protect Scott."  


Stiles nodded "Okay, I'll go to the hospital to check on Lydia."  


I kissed him and turned to leave, but then I turned back, took off my heels and threw them into the back seat of Stiles' Jeep.  


No way was I running all the way to Derek's house in fucking heels.  


I glanced over my shoulder at Stiles, who was running his hands over his closely cut hair.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When I got to the house, I leaned against a tree to caught my breath.  


I noticed Scott and Derek approaching and I went over to them.  


"Hey guys."  


They said hello and Derek looked around. "Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."  


"What do you mean?" Scott asked  


"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's - "  


"No, don't say "too easy." I said  


"People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott said  


Derek sighed "Fine. You're right."  


"Thank you." Scott said, but then things did get bad.  


An arrow came flying out of the dark, hitting Derek in the shoulder.  


Scott and I whipped around to look where the arrow came from.  


Allison and her crazy aunt.  


Allison let another arrow fly, hitting Derek in the leg, knocking him to the ground.  


"Now the flashbolt." I heard Kate say as Allison notched another arrow.  


"Scott, your eyes!" I yelled, turning away, but Scott was too busy staring at Allison.  


Sure enough, when the flash went off, Scott collapsed the ground, covering his eyes in pain.  


I ran over to Derek, who had ripped the arrows out of himself and I helped him stand. Together, we helped Scott up, who was trying to blink away the flash bolt.  


As we got closer to the house, Derek's leg that had the arrow in it gave out, I tried to keep Scott up but he was still disoriented from the flash and we collapsed to the ground.  


I watched as Allison and Kate walked over to us.  


"Allison, I can explain." Scott said, looking up at Allison  


"Stop lying. For once stop lying."  


"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did - "  


Allison stood over Scott "Was to protect me."  


"Yes."  


Allison shook her head, tears coming to her eyes "I don't believe you."  


"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate said as she took a gun from a holster on her hip.  


Allison looked at her aunt "You - you said we were just gonna catch them?"  


"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them. See?" She shot Derek in the chest and I let out a scream, I crawled over to where Derek was. He was alive, but breathing heavily, blood pouring from the wound "Not that hard." She said as if she didn't just possibly kill someone. Allison looked at her in disbelief "Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look."  


She pointed the gun at Scott, "Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked frantically but Kate just pushed her to the ground.  


"I love those brown eyes." She said, sounding mildly sad  


Just then, Allison's dad appeared "Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down."  


Kate, still pointing the gun at Scott on the ground said "I did what I was told to do."  


"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."  


Allison translated softly "We hunt those who hunt us." At least one of us knows French.  


Kate's finger tightened on the trigger and Chris pointed his gun at her. "Put the gun down." He let out a shot, the bullet hit a nearby tree "Before I put you down."  


Kate lowered the gun and Scott let out a deep breath of relief.  


The door to the Hale house slowly creaked open.  


Chris and Kate whirled around and pointed their guns at the door.  


I looked at Derek, who had his eyes closed but was still breathing steadily.  


Scott, Allison and I got to our feet and we all faced the darkened doorway.  


"What is it?" Allison asked  


I looked at Scott, his eyes were glowing yellow "It's the alpha."  


A half second later, a large figure came flying out the door. It ran past us a few times, too fast to see, until it tackled Chris to the ground.  


Then Peter knocked Allison to the ground, sending her bow flying from her hands. He knocked Scott and I into each other and we collapsed in a tangle of limbs.  


Kate spun around, gun up, trying to find where Peter was "Come on!" She yelled.  


Peter appeared then, grabbing the hand that held the gun, Kate fired a few shots into the air as she tried to free her hand. Peter slammed his other hand down on her wrist and with a loud crack, Kate dropped the gun.  


He wrapped his hand around her throat and tossed her up onto the house porch as if she weighed nothing. He picked her up and dragged her up the stairs and into the ruined house.  


"No!" Alison yelled, getting to her feet and running inside after them.  


I groaned and tried to separate myself from Scott, but he was all tangled up in my long hair.  


Finally I just grabbed all my hair in one bunch, wincing as it got caught on everything and Scott and I staggered to our feet, we shifted and ran inside, just in time to see Peter stalking towards Allison, Kate was laying on the floor, her throat slashed by 4 long claw marks, her blood seeping across the charred floorboards.  


Scott and I growled, Peter looked at us as if bored, and then turned to the other doorway as Derek, who had healed himself enough to stand appeared.  


In unison, we threw ourselves at Peter. He managed to push Scott and Derek off, but didn't anticipate me jumping on his back, wrapping my claws around his throat. He grabbed me by the back of my dress and flipped me over his shoulder. I landed with a thud on the floor, all my breath leaving my lungs in a rush.  


Derek rushed at him, Peter threw him up against the low ceiling and let Derek crash to the floor. Scott tried swiping at Peter but he dodged it like it was nothing and threw Scott into the piano that sat at the far end of the room.  


Derek kicked Peter in the chest, using the momentum to flip over and land in a crouch. Peter slammed his hands into Derek's back hard and he collapsed to the floor.  


Scott ran at Peter and Peter batted him aside and Scott slid across the floor and slammed hard into a wall.  


I aimed a kick at Peter's head, but he caught my foot in his hand and flung my leg aside. I lost my balance and tumbled over Derek lying on the floor.  


Peter was fighting the shift, his face morphing horrifically from human into the muzzle of his alpha form.  


Scott wrapped his arms around Peter's middle and Peter kneed him in the stomach, while I at the same time, jumped on his back. He pushed Scott into the wall and swiped his claws at me so I had no choice but to let go and duck. He kicked my feet out from under me and lunged at Scott.  


Scott leapt away from the wall and spun to push Peter against it.  


He got a few kicks in before Peter elbowed him hard in the face, Peter still fighting the shift.  


He wrapped his hands around Scott's throat and Scott punched him in the face a few times. But all that seemed to do was make Peter's alpha side fight to appear more.  


He flung Scott into the top of the door frame. I watched in stunned silence as Peter fully shifted, his clothes ripping as his body stretched and grew bigger and bigger. His loud roar filled the air.  


Peter, now in full alpha form, lifted Scott up and threw him through the window, glass shattering and he followed a second later.  


I helped Derek to his feet and we watched through the broken window as Peter's arm suddenly ignited into flames, something shattered against his body and the rest of him lit up as well.  


We walked out onto the porch in time to see Peter shifting back, his body covered in horrible burns. He fell over, and lay there, flames slowly fading.  


I sighed and looked to where the thing that set Peter on fire had come from and saw Stiles and Jackson standing next to Jackson's Porsche.  


Stiles.  


Oh God, Stiles.  


I flew off the deck, and ran at Stiles. Relief flooded through me, he's okay, he's fine.  


I slammed hard into his chest, wrapping my arms around him.  


He stumbled but stayed on his feet.  


"Sorry, sorry." I said against his chest "I'm all hopped up on wolf strength right now."  


Stiles chuckled and his hands clutched the back of my dress tightly "I'm pretty sure you could break my arm and I'd say thank you."  


I laughed, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks and I pressed my lips to his.  


I watched from the safe circle of Stiles' arms as Derek walked over to Peter, who was struggling to breath.  


"Wait!" Scott called, getting from where him and Allison were sitting on the ground "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?"  


Derek didn't say anything, he crouched down over Peter's burnt body.  


We watched in tense silence, as Derek looked at Peter. I gripped Stiles' hands tightly in mine.  


"You've - already - decided." Peter said in gasping breaths " I can smell it on you!"  


Derek raised his hand, claws extended. "Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott tried, but Derek raked his claws across Peter's throat. Blood sprayed out and the red light from Peter's eyes faded into nothing.  


Derek stood slowly. He turned to face us, his eyes flashing a new alpha red "I'm the Alpha now." He said his voice held a rough growl.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Later, after we all went home and showered and changed, Scott, Stiles and I found ourselves at the hospital to check on Lydia.  


We snuck into her room, "Shut the door." I whispered and Stiles slowly closed the door, I winced as it creaked loudly the whole way. Stiles reached up and locked the door before collapsing against it.  


We waited for someone to come see what the loud noise was. When no one showed up we walked over to Lydia.  


I lifted her hospital gown and slowly peeled the bandage back. The wound was still there, red and scabby but not gone completely like Scott's had.  


Stiles was facing away, "Is it completely healed?"  


"No, not at all." I said confused  


Stiles turned to look at it "I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine."  


"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means -" Scott said trailing off  


"She's not a werewolf." I continued softly  


"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles said  


I put the bandage back gently and shrugged. We snuck back out of her room. Scott said he was gonna go see Allison.  


Stiles and I said bye and went to Stiles' Jeep.  


He had picked up his spare keys from his house earlier and we walked to where his Jeep was still parked in the parking garage.  


"My house?" He asked as we got in his car.  


I nodded, not wanting to be away from him right now. Not with everything that just happened.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When we got to his house, his dad was still at work, we climbed the stairs and went into his room.  


I shut the door behind me and leaned against it as Stiles went to his laptop and started playing some soft music.  


He turned to look at me and his expression softened.  


I held out my arms to him and he stepped into my embrace. I rested my head back against the door and looked at him. He kissed me softly and a thought kept bugging me.  


I pulled away "Stiles, when Peter offered you the bite... did you consider saying yes?"  


His hands slid down to mine and he laced our fingers together "Yes I did. A part of me wanting to say yes, so I could be as fast and strong as you and Scott. But then I thought about all the bad you guys experience, how worried you are about hurting the people around you, and I knew I had to say no. If I ever hurt you or my dad... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  


I gave him a soft smile and I cupped his face in my hands "Stiles, you are the kindest person I know, you could never hurt anyone."  


He smiled and leaned in to kiss me "And someone has to remain the level headed human around here."  


I giggled and kissed him again.  


The kiss quickly grew heated. I wrapped my arms around Stiles' neck, nails scratching over his short hair. He groaned and slid his tongue hotly over mine.  


I felt my pulse quicken, I ignored it and moaned as Stiles' warm hands slid up my shirt, slender fingers splayed out against my back.  


I arched into him, our hips bumping together.  


Stiles pulled me off the door, lips sliding down my neck. He nibbled on the spot under my ear and I groaned, nails digging into his shoulders. My chest ached as heat flooded through it. I felt my claws sliding out, wanting to tear the shirt off him.  


I pulled away, I felt my heart rate rising, blood pulsing loudly in my ears. "Okay, I need a second." I said turning away from Stiles.  


I stood with my back to him, I pressed my palms to my eyes, and took a few deep breaths.  


I dropped my hands and shook them. My claws receded. My heart calmed down a little.  


"Okay, I'm good now." I said.  


I felt Stiles approach me, his nose in my hair. I smelt the desire on him, felt his body heat against my back as he stood behind me.  


His hands gently slid down my arms, his fingers entwined with mine, his palms were hot against the backs of my hands. "Is this okay?" He whispered, voice rough.  


I nodded "Yeah."  


Stiles' lips met the warm skin of my neck, just under my ear and my eyes fluttered shut "Is this okay?" He asked, breath hot against my neck.  


"Yes" I replied breathlessly, head tilted to the side so he could kiss it easier.  


He used our joined hands to press against my stomach, pressing me back against him. I gasped when I felt his arousal against my leg.  


"Is this -" He started to ask, but I spun in his arms and pressed my lips hard against his.  


"Stiles, I'll tell you when it's not okay."  


He let out a small laugh.  


I grabbed his hands and guided them to my shirt.  


"Take it off." I whispered against his mouth.  


He let out a choked noise. "W-what?"  


My nose brushed his, his breath hitting my lips.  


I looked up at him through my lashes. "Stiles," I started slowly "Take my shirt off."  


His fingertips brushed my hips. I shivered as he slid my shirt up and over my head.  


His eyes didn't leave mine after it was off. The intense look in his gaze made me shiver.  


"Stiles, you can look." I said with a small laugh, I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and pulled him towards me.  


His gaze slide down, so slow I felt it on my skin, and he groaned. He ducked his head down, sliding his mouth along my neck, down my chest, between my breasts, I arched and gasped as his hot mouth and breath hit my bare torso.  


I grabbed his face and dragged his mouth back up to mine. I bit down on his lip and pulled us to the bed.  


I pushed on his chest, and he sat down on the edge.  


I threw my leg over him and straddled his lap. We both groaned as our hips met.  


I bit Stiles' lip again "Fuck" I whispered  


I pushed the open flannel shirt he had on off his shoulders. My hands found their way under his t-shirt.  


I licked up the side of his neck and he groaned. I moved to his ear, "Stiles can I-" I pushed his shirt a little higher.  


He nodded and swallowed thickly.  


I wasted no time getting his shirt over his head. Our lips meeting the second it was off.  


I rolled my hips down into his, groaning as I felt how hard he was.  


"Stiles, I-" I gasped as he rolled his hips up to meet mine again.  


"Do you need to stop?" He asked as his hands rested against my hips,  


I shook my head "No, I want- I want you Stiles."  


His fingers dug into my hips, and I wished I didn't have accelerated healing, I wanted the bruises and marks to stay.  


"I want you too." He said.  


I wanted him closer, as close as two people can be, wanted the thin layers of clothing that separated us gone and feel his skin on mine.  


I climbed off him and stood quickly, I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs.  


Stiles' hands reached out and he trailed them down my exposed legs, his hands left a trail of fire across my skin.  


He arched up, trying to reach my mouth, I teased him and hovered my mouth over his for a second, only to slid down his neck, biting down and soothing it with a lick. He hissed and pulled me back down into his lap.  


I let out a groan as our bodies collided.  


"Stiles," I started, panting into his mouth "Do you want to?"  


He gripped my hips hard "Fuck yes." One of his hands tangled in my hair, tilted it to the side as he bit down on my neck "Do you?"  


I nodded furiously and reached for his zipper, my hand brushed the bulge in his jeans and he groaned. I smiled at the reaction and undid his pants.  


I stood up so he could take them off and I was back in his lap in a flash. This time as I kissed him, he fell back against the bed. I ground my hips down into his and we both groaned.  


"Stiles." I whispered against his lips.  


He hummed and slid his hands up my back, his fingers catching on my bra.  


"Do you have condoms?" I said, sitting back to look him in the eyes.  


He looked up at me, eyelids heavy. "Yeah, top drawer of my side table." His voice was rough with desire.  


I crawled off him and flung the drawer open. I ripped the box open and threw one at him.  


Finally, no more layers between us, I straddled his hips. "Stiles are you sure?" I asked  


His hips arched up, "Juliet yes I swear to God please." His breath was coming out in heavy pants.  


I grinned and sank down on him.  


Our hips sat flush with each other and I took deep breaths, getting used to the feeling.  


Neither of us lasted long. As our bodies moved together, I entwined our fingers, pushing Stiles' hands hard into the bed above his head. His thumb slid over mine and I groaned.  


Stiles flipped us over. He bit his lip and his warm brown eyes studied my face. I flushed at how intense his gaze was.  


He leaned down and gave me a hot open mouthed kiss before moving to my neck. He kissed from my collarbone up to my ear.  


And that was it. His breath was hot in my ear as we came together. Goosebumps broke out across my body.  


I bit down on his shoulder and his hands tangled in my hair.  


We lay there for a few minutes, letting our heart beats return to a more calm rhythm.  


Eventually, Stiles got up to use the bathroom and I crawled under the blankets. Stiles came back into his room wearing just sweatpants and he handed me an oversized t-shirt to wear.  


I put it on as Stiles got in to bed next to me. He laid on his back and I rested my head on his chest. My fingers drew absent shapes on his bare chest. Stiles kissed the top of my head and mumbled a quiet "I love you" before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I was awoken the next morning by a soft knock on Stiles’ door.  


The door slowly opened and Stiles’ dad stepped in. He took in the sight of Stiles’ and my clothes scattered around the room. I noticed my bra was hanging over the arm of the computer chair. Whoops.  


His eyes met mine before I could pretend to be asleep.  


“Did you guys at least use a condom?” He asked.  


I nodded and he sighed and left, closing the door softly behind him.  


I flung the blankets over my head in embarrassment.  


"Did my dad just ask if we used a condom?" Stiles' groggy voice came from beside me.  


I peered out from the blanket over my head and saw Stiles laying on his stomach looking at me with a small smile on his face.  


I nodded and flung the blanket back over me. I felt Stiles shift in the bed, a second later he was on his side next to me, propped up on one elbow and he eased the blanket off. My gaze slid along Stiles’ neck, the vivid purple bruises standing out on his pale skin. My body flushed when I noticed the angry red bite mark on his shoulder.  


"What?" He asked, unable to see what I was looking at. He got out of the bed and went to his mirror. I watched as he looked at his neck, turning his head side to side to get the full view of it. He inhaled deeply and turned back to face me.  


"I look like I was attacked by a wild animal." He said as he walked back towards me.  


I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. "I mean you kind of were." I sat up in the bed and met him at the edge.  


"This is not fair." He said as he lowered his mouth to mine.  


I giggled and kissed him back "It's not my fault I have accelerated healing." His tongue swiped at my lips and I parted them so he could slide his tongue inside.  


Stiles' hands moved to my back clutching my, well his shirt, tightly in his hands as he lowered me to the bed. "Guess I'll have to try harder." He murmured and moved his mouth to my neck.  


As he bit and licked multiple spots on my neck, my phone rang. I reached out blindly to find it on the side table. I found it and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.  


"Hey Juliet, what are you and Stiles up to?" Scott asked me.  


I held back a groan as Stiles worked a spot between my neck and shoulder with his teeth and tongue, in the same spot I left the huge mark last night.  


I arched my hips up into his and said to Scott "Uh, nothing much."  


"Great!" Scott said "Could you guys come help me study for my make up math test?" Stiles took my earlobe in his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. I gasped and pulled back to give him a playful glare.  


He gave me a shit eating grin and took the phone from me "Sure Scott, see you in an hour." He went to hang up on Scott and I heard Scott said "Wait, an hour?"  


Stiles flung my phone aside and moved his hands to grip my thighs. He rocked his hips down into mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Stiles, I think you're gonna have to buy more condoms soon." I said as Stiles let out a small laugh and reached for them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After we finally got out of bed, got dressed and said a bashful goodbye to Mr. Stilinski, who definitely heard everything we were doing, we were in Stiles' Jeep cruising down the road to my house.  


When we got home, I said hi to Mom briefly and Stiles and I went up to Scott's room. He was sitting on the floor, papers scattered all around him. Before I could say hi he looked up at us and asked "The two of you had sex, didn't you?"  


"What gave it away?" I asked with a smile as I went to toss my bag and jacket into my room.  


"I could smell it on you!" Scott called out and I heard him and Stiles high-fiving. I rolled my eyes but laughed. I went back into Scott's room and sat down in his computer chair.  


"What, like you and Allison haven't had sex yet?" I asked. Stiles, who was sitting on Scott's bed, met my gaze.  


Scott sighed and flung the pencil he was holding down on the papers. "No, I know she wants to but we haven't had the chance."  


"Right, cause of the whole 'werewolf trying to date the daughter of a werewolf hunter who actively hunts this specific werewolf' thing." Stiles said and I glared at him "Right, not helpful."  


"Scott, why don't you try dating someone a little more... supernatural?" I tried. Better he date another werewolf than a werewolf hunter.  


Scott groaned and rested his head back against the edge of his bed. "Like who, I don't exactly remember seeing any eligible werewolf girls around Beacon Hills recently."  


"Hey who knows, maybe a whole slew of supernatural creatures will come to Beacon Hills." I said.  


Stiles groaned "God no, we barely survived Peter, we don't need more creatures running around."  


"This supernatural creature won't graduate high school if he doesn't pass this math test." Scott said, getting us back on track.  


Stiles and I laughed but leaned closer to help Scott study.  


But hey, who know what kind of crazy shit will show up in the following months.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished! This is only the second time in my life that I've actually completed a story. At some point I will be continuing into season 2 I just need the time to actually write it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
